Tentation extrascolaire
by EvilBlackSwan
Summary: Emma Swan, qui vient tout juste d'avoir 18 ans, a redoublé suite à son échec au bac. Régina Mills est son professeur de littérature au lycée de Storybrooke. Il est si bon de se laisser tenter… ScoolFic / SQ
1. Chapter 1

**_Hello hello chers lecteurs. J'ai été agréablement surprise par vos messages tous plus choupinous les uns que les autres ! Un grand merci à ceux qui ont lu et/ou commenté mon premier OS ! Je me lance donc dans une petite fiction de quelques chapitres sur le thème du lycée (j'avais envie). N'hésitez donc pas, comme précédemment, à commenter et me dire ce que vous en penser !_**

 ** _Je vous laisse à la découverte de cette histoire qui, j'espère, vous plaira autant qu'il m'a plu de l'écrire !_**

 ** _Bonne lecture !_**

 ** _PS : Les personnes de OUAT ne m'appartiennent pas._**

* * *

 ** Chp 1 :**

Régina Mills, professeur de littérature au lycée de Storybrooke, fit une apparition remarquée dans sa salle de classe. Elle capta immédiatement l'attention de tous les élèves et coupa ainsi court à toutes leurs discussions. Fière de son effet, Régina rejoignit tranquillement son bureau, faisant claquer ses talons hauts sur le sol, et y déposa une lourde liasse de feuilles blanches noircies des écritures des lycéens.

 **-Bonjour à tous et à toutes.**

Mais avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de continuer sur sa lancée et ainsi débuter son discours sur le dernier examen qu'elle venait juste de corrigé, un léger ronflement la surprit. Sur un des bureaux jouxtant les fenêtres de la salle, une jeune femme blonde finissait visiblement sa nuit. Régina soupira. Ce n'était évidemment pas la première fois qu'Emma Swan s'endormait dans son cours avant même que celui-ci n'ait commencé. Mais malgré ses nombreuses remontrances, Emma était une élève assidue et attentive en classe, quoi qu'un brin rebelle et plutôt médiocre dans sa matière, bien qu'elle ait redoublé son année. Pourtant, Régina ne pouvait s'empêchait d'apprécier son élève. Elle s'approcha donc du bureau de la belle aux bois dormant et sous le regard joueur de sa voisine de table, Ruby Lucas, un autre phénomène de foire, elle lâcha sa lourde sacoche qui jusque-là n'avait pas quitté sa poigne. Le bruit sourd et le tremblement de la table firent aussitôt sortir de sa rêverie Emma, qui se releva d'un coup, les yeux embués.

 **-Merde, Rub' ! T'abuse. T'aurais pu…**

La jolie blonde se stoppa dans sa réflexion et releva la tête vers son professeur qui haussait un sourcil patiemment. Un sourire éclaira instantanément son visage.

- **Hey, salut Madame Mills. Vous allez bien ?**

Régina leva les yeux au ciel.

 **-Langage, Miss Swan.**

 **-Bien le bonjour à vous, Votre Altesse. C'est mieux ?**

Emma avait mimé une sorte de courbette grotesque, autant que l'espace de son bureau le lui permettait. Son sourire béat s'agrandit lorsqu'elle remarqua le rictus d'amusement qui fit tressauter les lèvres de son professeur le temps d'une seconde avant qu'elle ne reprenne un air sévère. Elle souffla bruyamment.

 **-Emma… Rappelle moi ce que je t'ai déjà dit lors notre précédente heure de cours ?**

Emma resta silencieuse. Non pas par impertinence comme ses camarades pourraient le croire, ou aimaient à le penser, mais uniquement parce qu'elle avait réellement oublié ce que Madame Mills lui avait dit. Ou peut-être menacer, elle ne savait plus. Ruby étouffa un rire discret dans sa manche avant de se pencher vers son amie, prise en pitié.

 **-L'heure de colle…** murmura la brune.

 **-Ah ouais. Je suis collée, c'est ça ? Parce que je me suis encore endormie.**

Régina réprima son envie de lever une fois de plus les yeux au ciel. Emma était adorable dans son genre, mais trop espiègle, et un poil je-m'en-foutiste…

 **-Ce soir, à 18h, dans ma salle. Ne sois pas en retard. Et au vue de ta note au dernier examen, je sais exactement ce que tu vas devoir travailler.**

La brune sourit, son sadisme perceptible dans sa gestuelle, puis retourna à son propre bureau.

 **-Maintenant que tout le monde est attentif,** lança-t-elle en se tournant vers Emma qui eut l'indécence de sourire narquoisement, **je vais vous rendre les copies que vous attendiez avec impatience.**

Un soupire de lamentation général lui répondit et la fit gentiment sourire. Elle entreprit de déposer chaque copie à son propriétaire avant de corriger les lacunes de ses élèves et d'enfin, commencer son cours de littérature.

* * *

 **-T'es vraiment un garce, Rub' ! T'aurais pu me dire que la prof était arrivée.**

Les deux filles avaient rejoint leur groupe sur l'herbe fraîche de la cour. Neal, un grand brun dégingandé à l'allure de petit voyou qu'Emma connaissait et côtoyait depuis l'école élémentaire, discutait joyeusement avec Belle, une jolie brune aux yeux turquoise, véritable rat de bibliothèque, tandis que Killian, l'autre garçon de la bande au look plutôt gothique punk, faisait la sieste en écoutant distraitement leur discussion d'une oreille. Emma était toujours légèrement remontée contre son amie lorsqu'elle s'assit aux côtés de Neal.

- **Ah, parce que ça va être de ma faute, maintenant, si tu es sourde ? Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour louper le son de ses talons indécemment hauts qui foulent le sol de sa salle, mais dans tous les cas, c'était vraiment drôle, la tête que tu faisais,** s'exclama Ruby, rapidement suivit par le reste du groupe.

 **-Ouais… Hilarant. Grace à toi et ta non-assistance à personne en danger, vous pouvez m'oublier pour la sortie de ce soir.**

Killian, à quelques mètres, releva la tête vers la blonde à ses mots.

 **-Quoi ! Pourquoi ?**

Ce n'était un secret pour personne, et depuis longtemps, que Killian avait un faible pour Emma. Et ce béguin avait duré, même après les révélations de cette dernière sur son orientation sexuelle.

 **-Ouais, je suis collée par Mills.**

 **-Comment t'as réussi ton coup ? Parait qu'elle est super stricte et plutôt sévère sur les notes mais aussi étonnant que ça soit, elle n'a jamais mis de colle à aucun de ses élèves.**

 **\- Je dormais** , sourit Emma à Neal qui venait de l'apostropher.

Killian ne put s'empêcher de la défendre, comme si son honneur était en jeu. Peut-être pourrait-il gagner des points. Après tout, il ne perdait pas espoir de la faire changer d'avis.

 **-C'est une vraie harpie, cette prof. C'est disproportionné comme punition pour un simple petit somme. Je suis sûr que ce sont ces cours qui doivent être soporifiques en fait.**

Il ria fort dans l'espoir que ses amis le suivrait, mais mis à part un rapide sourire de soutient de la part de Neal, aucune des filles ne lui prêta attention.

 **-Au contraire, ses cours sont très bien construits et très instructifs. J'aime beaucoup sa façon d'aborder la littérature et ses thèmes récurrents. D'ailleurs sa liste d'ouvrages à lire pendant l'année est très diversifiée,** lança Belle sur la défensive.

Emma sourit à son tour. Belle adorait les livres, c'était certain qu'elle allait protéger sa matière préférée.

 **-Et toi Emma ?**

Perdue dans ses pensées, la blonde n'avait pas suivi le reste de la conversation. Elle lança un regard interrogateur à Ruby.

 **-On sait tous pourquoi Belle à prit l'option littérature. Et moi, c'est par flemme, mais toi ?**

 **-Oh, c'est simple,** dit-elle en se levant au moment où la sonnerie retentissait. **C'est parce qu'il y a Mills.**

Ruby sourit à sa remarque. Il fallait dire que Madame Mills était indubitablement la prof la plus canon du lycée. Le groupe se dépêcha de rejoindre la cohue dans les couloirs.

 **-Du coup, on fait quoi pour ce soir ?**

Killian lança un regard abattu à Emma dans le but de la faire fléchir, mais cette dernière n'en avait cure.

 **-Sans moi, les gars. Je l'ai déjà dit, j'ai colle.**

Et sur ce, elle entra dans sa salle de classe, rapidement suivit de Ruby et de Belle.

* * *

Régina attendait patiemment que son élève la rejoigne dans sa classe, finissant de corriger des copies de secondes. Lorsqu'on toqua doucement à la porte, elle releva la tête de sa feuille.

 **-Bonsoir.**

Emma entra sans plus de cérémonie et s'assit juste en face de la brune, lui lançant un regard taquin.

 **-Alors ? Il parait que vous avez un exercice exclusivement pour moi, Madame Mills.**

Emma avait volontairement fait rouler son nom sur sa langue, lui donnant une légère connotation sensuelle. Sans s'en rendre compte, Régina s'humecta les lèvres, et rougit discrètement, sortant de ses pensées les idées perverses qui lui avaient traversées l'esprit en apercevant le petit bout de langue rose dépasser de la bouche de la blonde. _Depuis quand je fantasme sur mes élèves, moi ?_ Emma avait toujours eu plus ou moins le don de lui faire oublier qu'elle n'était, justement, qu'une simple élève. _Qui j'essaie de convaincre au juste ?_

 **-En effet. Je t'ai préparé un texte plutôt facile par rapport au précédent contrôle où j'ai remarqué quelques difficultés.**

Elle se leva et lui tendit une feuille et un brouillon.

 **-Commence par faire ces exercices. Si tu as un problème quelconque, n'hésite pas à me demander de l'aide.**

Emma acquiesça et attrapa le brouillon qu'elle mit sobrement sous son coude avant de se mettre à lire le texte tiré de Roméo et Juliette.  
Régina, de son côté, retourna s'assoir mais fut bien incapable de se concentrer sérieusement sur ses copies depuis qu'Emma était installée en face de son bureau. La brune se repassait son arrivée et ses paroles en boucles dans sa tête. Et cela sonna étonnamment comme si la blonde lui avait fait des avances, ce qui était peu probable et inenvisageable. Emma était son élève, bon sang ! Quelle mouche l'avait donc piquée pour avoir ce genre de pensées obscènes et inappropriées…

Régina braqua une nouvelle fois son regard sur la jeune femme et remarqua que celle-ci avait stoppé tout écrit et l'observait aussi du coin de l'œil. Ne se démontant pas, la brune se leva et s'approcha du bureau d'Emma pour ainsi constater son avancée dans l'exercice et voir si cette dernière éprouvait des difficultés. Lisant discrètement au-dessus de son épaule, Régina ne fut pas surprise du nombre de fautes contractées par son élève. Ce qui l'étonnait réellement, par contre, fut son choix consentant de prendre sa matière en option supplémentaire, au vue de ses visibles lacunes. La question lui échappa malgré elle.

 **-Pourquoi avoir choisir Littérature, Emma, si tu n'aimes pas ça ?**

 **-Parce que j'aime lire.**

Emma avait répondu bien trop rapidement pour être tout à fait honnête, elle en avait conscience. Puis la jolie blonde releva la tête vers son professeur, affichant un large sourire rayonnant.

 **-Et aussi parce que c'est vous qui donnez les cours, Majesté.**

Régina fut à la fois dérangée par cette vérité et flattée, ce qui la fit légèrement rougir une fois de plus. Elle ignora cependant, et volontairement, le terme « Majesté » employé, ne voulant pas entrer dans un jeu trop dangereux avec la jeune femme.  
Le sourire d'Emma s'agrandit mais elle eut la décence de ne faire aucun commentaire.

 **-Ce n'est pas sérieux, Emma,** commença son professeur avec un léger ton de reproche. **C'est ton avenir qui est en jeu.**

 **-Vous pourriez me donner des cours de rattrapage. Pour augmenter mon niveau…**

Régina était perplexe. Etait-ce vraiment une bonne idée de passer plus de temps avec son élève favorite, qui s'avérait aussi avoir d'avantage d'effets sur elle qu'elle ne voulait bien se l'avouer ? Et le sourire condescendant et culotté de la blonde ne l'aider pas à trancher. Cependant, Emma représentait un vrai défi. Et Régina adorait les défis…

 **-Si j'accepte,** s'entendit-elle demander, **il faudra me promettre d'être sérieuse et de t'investir à 100%. Il est hors de question que je perde mon temps avec quelqu'un qui ne cherche pas à progresser, Emma.**

Cette dernière fit la moue. Faussement déçue, elle était quand même frustrée des contraintes de sa proposition.

 **-Obligé ?**

 **-Tu ne pourras pas t'améliorer sans un minimum d'effort de ta part. Et c'est non-négociable.**

Une dernière grimace pour la forme et la blonde accepta le compromis, remerciant son professeur pour son soutien.

 **-Bon.**

Régina regarda sa montre. Il restait encore vingt bonnes minutes d' « heure de colle ».

 **-Je vais profiter du temps qu'il nous reste pour finir avec toi ces exercices et on retravaillera les bases de l'explication de texte et du commentaire lundi prochain à 18h.**

Emma acquiesça, trop heureuse de pouvoir passer plus de temps avec son professeur préférée, celle sur lequel elle fantasmait depuis plusieurs semaines déjà.

* * *

Ruby fut étonnée d'être apostrophée par leur professeur de littérature à la sortie même de son cours. Emma était tout autant surprise, si ce n'est plus, mais n'en montra rien et attendit son amie dans le couloir.

 **-Oui, Madame Mills ?**

Régina observa la jolie blonde en refermant la porte et remarqua que cette dernière lui lançait un regard en biais, comme si elle lui en voulait. Elle fut d'abord surprise par son comportement, puis la compréhension se peignit sur son visage. Emma lui faisait une sorte de petite crise de jalousie, ce qui la fit gentiment sourire. _A cet âge, les hormones nous font faire des choses surprenantes et surtout stupides._

 **-Je voulais te parler d'Emma. Je sais que vous êtes plutôt proches toutes les deux.**

 **-Vous voulez que je l'aide pour ses cours ? Parce que si c'est le cas, Belle serait surement mieux placée que moi…**

 **-Non, ce ne sera pas nécessaire,** la coupa-t-elle. **Vous vous débrouillez bien, Miss French et toi, mais je m'occuperais personnellement de ses lacunes. Je requerrais ton aide pour savoir ce qui pourrait motiver Emma à travailler sérieusement.**

Ruby resta un instant à réfléchir, tout en triturant ses doigts. La question la troublait d'autant plus qu'avant Mills, aucun de leur professeur ne s'était posé de question quant à son flagrant manque d'attention.

 **-Honnêtement, je n'en sais rien. Ça fait longtemps qu'Emma est dans une situation un peu stressante. Mais ça devrait aller mieux cette année, cependant.**

 **-Que veux-tu dire ?**

La jeune brune semblait gênée, regardant obstinément ses chaussures. Elle n'était pas assez brave pour affronter le regard inquisiteur de son professeur.

- **Sauf votre respect, ce n'est pas à moi de vous le dire. Excusez-moi, mais si vous avez des questions, vous devriez les poser à Emma directement**.

Et sur ces dernières paroles, Ruby mit prestement son sac sur son épaule et s'enfuit de la salle de classe. Lorsque Régina regarda par la porte, Emma aussi avait disparu…

 _TO BE CONTINUED…_

* * *

 ** _Si vous lisez ce message c'est qu'au moins vous avez terminé ce premier chapitre._**  
 ** _Déjà, merci ;)_**  
 ** _Ensuite, je préviens tout de même que le second chapitre est quasiment terminé, donc il ne devrait pas tarder à être publié. J'espère d'ici le weekend prochain._**

 ** _Gros bisous à tous !_**

 ** _EBS_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bonjour, Bonjour, les girls ! J'ai été plus que ravie de constater que ce début de fiction vous a plus ! Sérieusement ! Je suis vraiment agréablement surprise ! Donc j'espère que cette suite (qui a un peu tarder je l'avoue ! j'ai été très occupé cette semaine) va vous plaire autant que le premier chapitre ^^ Je vous laisse donc le découvrir plus en détail et espère pouvoir poster le troisième chapitre d'ici le weekend prochain si le temps me le permet ;)**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

 _ **PS : Sérieusement, un graaaand merci à toutes les revieweuses, les gens de passages, les followers, les mises en favoris et tous les autres ! C'est un immense honneur que vous me faites ! Gros bisous !**_

 _ **EBS**_

* * *

 **Chapitre deux**

 **-Elle te voulait quoi, Mills ?**

La demande d'Emma fut plus sèche qu'elle ne l'avait souhaité en réalité mais elle était trop énervée pour s'en excuser. Elle-même ne comprenait pas son comportement déraisonné envers Mills et cette soudaine jalousie pour Ruby. Cela l'avait affecté que son professeur demande à voir son amie seule à seule. Emma avait une petite idée sur la question. En outre, elle préférait taire certaines vérités trop scandaleuses pour être ébruitées ou même assumées. Pour le moment.

Emma sortit précipitamment du bâtiment pour rejoindre la cour, talonné de près par Ruby, et rejoignirent leur groupe pour se diriger, ensemble, vers la cantine.

 **-Rien. Elle m'a simplement posé des questions sur toi,** répondit finalement la brune, dans la file d'attente.

 **-Sur moi ?**

Emma eut soudain une bouffée de chaleur, traduit par une jolie coloration de ses pommettes, et sa colère inexpliquée sous-jacente s'envola comme elle était venue.

 **-Pourquoi une prof te poserait des questions personnelles sur Emma ?**

Killian, qui écoutait leur conversation discrètement, n'appréciait pas du tout la situation. Et encore moins la réaction de la jeune femme à cette constatation.

 **-Il s'est passé quelque chose lors de ton heure de colle vendredi dernier ?** Questionna-t-il, un peu inquiet.

 **-Non,** répondit distraitement Emma avant de se tourner vers la brune. **Et tu lui as dit quoi à la prof ?**

 **-Que si elle avait des questions, qu'elle vienne te les poser à toi.**

00000000000000

Le soir-même, Régina attendait sa jeune élève pour retravailler les bases de méthodologie qu'elle avait visiblement négligées au cours des années précédentes. Lorsqu'Emma dénia enfin arriver devant sa salle de classe, elle fut surprise de constater que la blonde était en colère et qu'elle n'était pas venue seule. Un grand brun en apparence faussement décontracté et dont les joues étaient mangées par une barbe de quelques jours et relativement mal taillée, l'accompagnait. Son look improbable fit doucement sourire Régina qui releva un sourcil moqueur. Emma remarqua immédiatement l'humeur taquine de son professeur. Madame Mills était réputé pour ses sarcasmes et ses répliques cinglantes lorsqu'elle jugeait bon de les utiliser. Ce n'était pas une femme de lettres pour rien… Alors avant que cette dernière ne fasse une réflexion désobligeante qui ferait sortir Killian de ses gonds, elle s'excusa auprès de Régina et agrippa sauvagement la manche de la veste en cuir de son ami, lui ordonnant de la suivre sur le champ. Forcé de rebrousser chemin, Killian se laissa faire non sans fusiller la brune du regard. Enfin hors d'atteinte des oreilles de son professeur, Emma explosa.

 **-Tu peux me laisser tranquille maintenant !? Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me materne.**

 **-C'est bon, je ne faisais rien de mal. Je vais juste attendre que tu termines ton cours.**

 **-C'est hors de question ! Killian, je ne plaisante pas.**

 **-Mais moi non plus ! Je ne vais pas te laisser rentrer à pieds aussi tard toute seule…**

 **-T'as bientôt fini avec tes sermons misogynes ? Et, un conseil, arrête de te comporter comme mon mec ! Ça n'arrivera jamais,** finit-elle avec rancœur.

Puis elle le planta sur place pour rejoindre la belle brune dans sa salle.

 **-Tout va bien ?** Questionna Régina en voyant son élève entrer le regard sombre.

Un sourire tout en fossettes lui répondit, chassant toute trace de morosité.

 **-Maintenant oui.**

Ne posant guère plus de question de peur de braquer la jolie blonde, Régina lui tendit de nouvelles feuilles contenants textes et exercices et commença ses explications sous le regard attentif bien qu'espiègle de la jeune femme.

Ce fut Emma qui réagit la première en constatant que l'heure impartie était déjà largement épuisée et qu'elle risquait de rater le dernier bus la ramenant dans le centre-ville. Régina eut un rictus amusé en l'observant ranger ses affaires à contre cœur et en quatrième vitesse avant de s'enfuir de sa classe après un dernier regard dans sa direction. Lorsque plusieurs minutes plus tard, la brune regagna son véhicule et prit la route de son domicile, elle remarqua rapidement la silhouette familière et athlétique qui marchait d'un pas rageur sur le trottoir. Elle ralentit, s'approcha prudemment pour ne pas l'effrayer et baissa la vitre côté passager.

 **-Emma ?**

La concernée releva la tête, surprise, et se tourna vers la magnifique brune qui l'avait apostrophée et s'arrêta à sa hauteur.

 **-Madame Mills ?**

 **-Tu as manqué ton bus, j'imagine.**

 **-Bonne déduction, Votre Majesté.**

Sa répartie la fit rire. Si elle pouvait plaisanter, c'est qu'elle n'était pas de trop mauvaise humeur.

 **\- Monte. Je vais te ramener chez toi.**

Emma hésita une demi seconde avant de sourire d'une oreille à l'autre et d'ouvrir la portière pour se glisser à l'intérieur de l'habitacle. La brune redémarra, non sans jeter quelques coups d'œil furtifs à sa nouvelle passagère. _Si mes collègues me voyaient…_ Mais malgré ses pensées désapprobatrices, elle n'éprouvait ni honte, ni regrets.

 **-Où dois-je te déposer ?**

 **-Chez vous ?** Taquina la blonde.

 **-Emma !** Gronda Régina pour la forme, ayant compris l'humour décalé de son élève.

 **-Je plaisante. Devant le Granny's Diner, ce sera parfait.**

 **-Le restaurant ? Tu habites à côté ?**

 **-Non.**

Emma perdit immédiatement son sourire et se referma sur elle-même, à la stupéfaction de son professeur. Un silence gênant s'installa alors entre les deux femmes, uniquement dérangé par le ronronnement discret de la Mercedes. La blonde s'en voulait d'avoir été aussi lunatique envers son professeur favori. Mais elle avait trop honte d'avouer qu'elle était hébergée à l'hôtel par la grand-mère de Ruby. Honte d'avouer qu'elle travaillait au restaurant pour payer une sorte de « loyer » à Granny et ainsi l'aider financièrement. Seulement, voilà, Régina ne pouvait pas le savoir. Il fallait qu'elle rattrape le coup.

 **-Madame Mills ?** demanda-t-elle timidement une fois le véhicule stationnée devant la bâtisse éclairée d'un néon rouge géant.

 **-Oh, ce n'est plus « Majesté » ?**

 **-Ah ! Je savais que vous aimiez que je vous appelle comme ça !**

 **-Disons que j'y aie prit goût.**

 **-Je rattraperais mon cota demain, c'est promis,** plaisanta la jeune femme avec un clin d'œil.

Emma était soulagée que son professeur ne lui tienne visiblement pas rigueur de son impolitesse alors que cette dernière avait fait un détour dans son trajet habituel spécialement pour la déposer devant chez elle. Régina affichait un large sourire qui lui donna assez de courage pour oser poser la question qui lui taraudait l'esprit depuis plusieurs minutes. Elle inspira profondément et se lança.

 **-Seriez-vous disponible un autre soir dans la semaine ? Pour un autre cours,** **je veux dire,** rajouta-t-elle rapidement, même si l'ambigüité de la proposition de la dérangeait pas, bien au contraire.

La blonde espérait sincèrement que son professeur allait accepter de continuer de l'aider. Et accessoirement de passer du temps avec elle, même si ce n'était que professionnel. Emma adorait se sentir privilégiée grâce à ces cours particuliers dont elle seule avait la chance de bénéficier.

 **-Hum. Je serais malheureusement occupée toute la semaine. Rendez-vous parents/professeur oblige. Lundi prochain ?**

 **-Oui, c'est parfait. Ça me laissera le temps de m'entrainer sur les exercices supplémentaires que vous m'avez donnés à faire.**

 **-Dans ce cas, même heure, même salle.**

Régina la gratifia d'un sourire éblouissant auquel Emma ne s'était pas attendu. Elle fut soudain engloutie par une sensation de chaleur au creux de son ventre dès lors que le regard de la brune se fit plus chaud, plus captivant. La blonde se pencha imperceptiblement en avant, comme aspirer dans un champ magnétique et séduisant créé par le pouvoir d'attraction que Régina avait sur elle. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit légèrement, quémandant une attention toute particulière. Et lorsque la brune dévia son regard vers lesdites lèvres tentatrices, Emma remarqua la lueur naissante dans ses prunelles chocolat. A la réflexion, cette lueur qui se manifestait lui faisait étrangement penser à du désir. Mais était-ce réellement le cas ? A moins qu'elle ne soit en train de divaguer et de vivre ses fantasmes éveillée. La blonde ne pouvait le concevoir, de peur que l'espoir ne se transforme en déception suite à un inévitable rejet. Elle coupa ainsi cours à tout contact visuel et sortit précipitamment de la voiture. Puis elle se pencha pour récupérer son sac et après un dernier remerciement et signe de tête, Emma referma la portière.

00000000000000

Le weekend arriva bien vite et avec lui les aléas et obligations de chacun. Ruby et Emma s'était octroyés quelques minutes de pause après une matinée bien chargée au restaurant. Et si Ruby passait son début d'après-midi à aider sa grand-mère en cuisine, Emma était de corvée de service. Vers 13h, la clochette retentit, permettant ainsi à la jeune serveuse d'oublier ses pensées moroses. En effet, cette dernière ne cessait de repasser sa soirée du lundi dans sa tête. Et ce qui en ressortait toujours était indéniablement son regret de ne pas avoir plus écouté sa conscience et son instinct qui lui hurlaient de se jeter sur les lèvres ensorcelantes de son professeur. Avec le recul, elle était même persuadée que la brune ne l'aurait pas rejetée, si cela avait été le cas… Tout en réfléchissant, Emma se dirigea vers la porte et se figea. Régina Mills, splendide dans sa robe cintrée grise, venait de pénétrer dans le restaurant et se tournait savamment vers elle.

 **-Emma ? J'ignorais que tu travaillais ici.**

Régina n'était, en réalité, pas surprise de trouver son élève au restaurant. La réaction de cette dernière en début de semaine lui avait mis la puce à l'oreille concernant les fameux problèmes qu'elle rencontrait avec ce sujet. Elle avait donc décidé de venir elle-même poser quelques questions de manières discrètes à Emma, tout en profitant d'un moment de répit avec son amie et collègue, Mary-Margareth, qui ne devait plus tarder à poindre le bout de son nez. Lorsque cette dernière lui avait proposé un lunch dans ledit restaurant, Régina avait alors sauté sur l'occasion d'assouvir sa curiosité, mêlant ainsi l'utile à l'agréable.

 **-Hum oui,** se reprit Emma en secouant la tête. **Vous serez seule ou accompagnée ?**

 **-Accompagnée.**

Cette seule réponse tomba comme du plomb dans l'estomac de la blonde. Certes, Emma avait réfléchi sur leur situation cocasse, et en avait regretté certaines parties, notamment son inaction, mais elle n'avait jamais envisagé la possibilité pourtant logique et légitime que son professeur puisse être en couple. Et elle imagina rapidement l'homme chanceux de pouvoir partager la vie de la belle brune, tout en le maudissant intérieurement. Mais plutôt que d'afficher sa déception aux yeux de tous, elle préféra mettre son masque habituel de serveuse aimable et conduisit son professeur à une table près de la fenêtre. De son côté, Régina commençait à bien connaitre son élève et son caractère enflammé. Elle ne fut donc pas dupe de son brusque changement de comportement trop aimable et niais pour être honnête. Ce qui la fit doucement rire. Emma était de nouveau jalouse et elle ne s'en rendait probablement pas compte. Mais cela avait son charme et, il faillait le dire, était plutôt flatteur.

 **-Désirez-vous un espace plus intime pour vous et votre conjoint, ou cette table conviendra ?**

 **-Oh, non, ce ne sera pas nécessaire,** ne put s'empêcher de rire la brune. **Mary-Margareth doit me rejoindre incessamment sous peu.**

 **-Mary-M… Mademoiselle Blanchard ? La prof d'Histoire-Géo ?** Répondit Emma, sa voix partant dans les aigües, trahissant son étonnement.

 **-Elle-même.**

Retrouvant immédiatement le sourire, Emma fut ravie de cette nouvelle. Finalement, cette journée s'annonçait sous les meilleurs hospices. Régina, de son côté, était relativement fière d'elle. _Elle est définitivement plus jolie lorsqu'elle sourit…_ Puis elle se fustigea mentalement d'avoir de telles pensées impudiques envers la jeune femme.

 **-Dans ce cas, la meilleure place, si vous voulez vous amusez un peu, sera…**

La blonde fit le tour de quelques tables, incitant Régina à la suivre, jusqu'à une petite banquette avec une vue imprenable sur la porte d'entrée et les tabourets près du comptoir.

 **-Ici,** termina Emma.

 **-Pourquoi cette table plus qu'une autre ?** Demanda la brune en prenant place.

 **-Parce que d'ici, Mademoiselle Blanchard aura une meilleure vue,** plaisanta la serveuse.

 **-Sur quoi exactement ?**

 **-Votre amie vous a-t-elle précisé pour quelle raison elle désirait manger dans ce restaurant en particulier ?**

Régina remarqua rapidement le rictus espiègle de son élève. Cette dernière savait quelque chose à propos de sa collègue. Et elle mourait d'envie de savoir de quoi il retournait.

 **-Non…**

Le sourire d'Emma s'accentua, et elle se pencha lentement vers la brune d'un air conspirateur.

 **-Mademoiselle Blanchard a un « crush » avec le shérif Nolan. Et il vient tous les jours prendre son café à 13h25 précise.**

Régina observa la jeune femme quelques secondes, encore sous le choc de sa révélation, avant de littéralement exploser de rire. Ça ressemblait tellement à Mary-Margareth de venir discrètement espionner le shérif sans être vue ! Mais c'était touchant et en total adéquation avec son caractère. Emma regarda sa montre, attendrie par le rire communicatif de son professeur.

 **-J'espère qu'elle ne tardera pas à arriver,** lança-t-elle en brandissant son poignet. **Il est déjà et quart.**

Les deux jeunes femmes échangèrent un nouveau sourire complice. Puis Régina, poussée par sa curiosité, profita de cet intermède et du peu de clients dans l'établissement pour poser quelques questions à son élève.

 **-Emma ?**

 **-Oui, Majesté ?**

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, Régina rougit face au regard langoureux que la blonde posait sur elle sans discrétion aucune. Emma avait décidé de ne plus jouer la carte de l'innocente effarouchée, la brune allait donc jouer celle de l'honnêteté.

 **-Accepterais-tu de répondre à certaines de mes questions ?**

 **-A propos des cours ?**

 **-Personnelles.**

 **-Oh…**

Emma fut quelque peu décontenancée mais, vu ce que lui avait répété Ruby sur leur altercation, la blonde s'était attendue à recevoir quelques questionnements de la part de son professeur.

 **-Dites toujours.**

 **-Depuis quand travailles-tu ici ?**

 **-Depuis le début de l'année, soit environ deux mois et demi,** lança-t-elle nonchalamment. **Mais Ruby et moi, on ne travaille que les weekends, en extra. Granny est très soucieuse de notre réussite scolaire et refuse catégoriquement de nous faire bosser en semaine.**

 **-Elle a raison, tu sais.**

Emma sourit fièrement. Granny était quelqu'un d'exceptionnelle, elle le savait et lui devait beaucoup. Alors, qu'une personne comme Régina Mills le reconnaisse aussi lui faisait plaisir.

 **-Posez-moi la vraie question qui vous turlupine.**

 **-Plait-il ?**

 **-Je vois bien que vous tournez autour du pot en rongeant votre frein. Mais, à vous, je veux bien en parler. Alors allez-y, posez moi votre question.**

Malheureusement, jamais Régina n'eut le loisir de commencer sa phrase et ainsi apaiser son désir d'en savoir toujours plus au sujet de la jolie blonde. Elle fut brutalement interrompue par l'arrivée d'une jeune femme joviale aux sombres cheveux courts, et à la tenue affriolante.

 **-Ne vous inquiétez pas, Majesté, nous terminerons cette discussion lundi prochain,** acheva-t-elle avec un clin d'œil discret que la nouvelle venue ne remarqua pas.

Régina était frustrée et quelque peu déçue mais n'en montra rien. Elle accueillit ainsi son amie d'un large sourire. Mary-Margareth s'installa tranquillement à la table, juste en face de la brune et elles commandèrent joyeusement leur plat. Les rares fois où Emma repassait par leur table pour leur servir boissons et repas tout en échangeant anecdotes et blagues, elle entendait Régina commenter les choix douteux en matière de vêtements de sa collègue ou la taquiner ouvertement sur le fait qu'elle lorgnait sur le fameux David Nolan depuis que ce dernier s'était installé au comptoir.

 **-Régina, que ce ne soit pas ton type, je peux le concevoir. Mais admets quand même qu'il a un très joli postérieur.**

 **-Hum. Sans aller dans l'excès, je dirais qu'il est convenable,** plaisanta la concernée **.**

 **-Régina ?** Héla quelqu'un, au fond de la salle.

La concernée releva la tête, surprise d'être interpelée avec autant d'animosité. Un grand blond la fixait, visiblement mécontent, et se posta devant de sa table.

 **-Robin ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?**

 **-Je pourrais te poser la même question ?**

 **-Je ne te dois rien. Et au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, je déjeune avec une collègue.**

Mary-Margareth était gênée par cette confrontation impromptue. De plus, elle connaissait parfaitement la situation de son amie quant à ce sujet et espérait que cela n'allait pas dégénérer. Tous les deux s'étaient fréquentés quelques temps, puis, pour une raison encore obscure à ses yeux, Régina avait décliné tous les appels et messages de la part du blond, ne lui donnant plus aucun nouvelle du jour au lendemain. Et manifestement, il n'était pas en adéquation avec les décisions de la brune.

 **-Puis-je m'assoir ? J'aimerais te parler. En privé.**

 **-Ce n'est pas…**

Mais Régina fut coupée sans grande politesse par le blond qui força délibérément le passage pour choir avec panache sur la banquette voisine, sous les yeux horrifiés de cette dernière. Robin se pencha alors, désirant lui voler un baiser dans la foulée, mais la brune se déroba, cherchant involontairement la blonde des yeux.

De l'autre bout de la salle, cette dernière ne loupait pas une miette de l'altercation, les poings serrés et inquiète. Emma savait lire entre les lignes et tout, dans la posture stoïque et le comportement de son professeur, lui prouvait qu'elle n'était pas à l'aise avec l'arrivée de ce mufle. Ce qui la mettait hors d'elle.

Gênée, Mary-Margareth n'en menait pas large non plus et hésitait de la marche à suivre. Devait-elle soutenir son amie ou les laisser seuls ? Robin n'était, aux dernières nouvelles, pas quelqu'un de violent. Et il avait demandé à lui parler en privé… Cependant, elle pouvait sentir de sa place que son niveau d'alcoolémie était relativement élevé. La jolie brune réfléchit quelques secondes puis se leva.

 **-Je vais vous laisser, j'ai des courses à faire. On se voit plus tard, Régina.**

 **-Attends, Mary…**

Mais sa collègue était déjà loin. Se sentant délaissée et trahie, Régina ressentit une certaine rancœur pour la brunette quant à cet abandon flagrant, et une colère sourde envers son ex-compagnon pour son insistance alors qu'elle lui demandait depuis plusieurs minutes de la laisser tranquille.

 **-Régina, j'aimerais te parler de nous… Je tenais à te dire que je ne…**

 **-Je n'aurais pas cette discussion au milieu d'un restaurant, Robin !** Coupa rapidement la brune, en se levant pour partir.

L'imitant, le blond attrapa brutalement le bras de Régina pour l'attirer à l'extérieur, vers la terrasse, sans lui demander son avis.

 **-Arrête ! Tu me fais mal !** Cria-t-elle en se débattant.

Ce fut le geste de trop pour Emma. Ruby, venue voir si son amie avait besoin d'aide, fut témoin de la scène insolite. Elle n'eut cependant pas le temps de retenir Emma que cette dernière était déjà devant le grand blond, furibonde.

 **-Elle vous à demander de la lâcher, il me semble.**

 **-C'est la meilleure celle-là !** Marmonna-t-il dans sa barde, devenant de plus en plus furieux. **Tu te prends pour qui, toi ?** **Ecarte-toi !**

Robin avait resserré sa prise sur le poignet de la brune, la faisant grimacer sous la douleur, malgré que cette dernière ne tente désespérément de le faire lâcher prise et ainsi libérer son bras engourdi.

 **-Vous lui faites mal ! Je ne me répéterais pas.**

Emma avait fait un pas de plus dans sa direction, le regard noir de colère, gonflant sa poitrine pour avoir l'air plus imposante. Son sang pulsait à ses tempes à une vitesse assourdissante, exprimant ainsi son taux d'adrénaline excessif. Elle leva le bras vers Régina pour l'attirer à elle mais Robin fut plus rapide, ayant anticipé son geste. L'alcool dans son sang ne l'aidait guère à garder son calme et lui rendait ses pensées incohérentes et ses gestes flous mais brutaux. Titubant légèrement, il tira une nouvelle fois la brune vers lui, la traînant en direction de l'extérieur. Voyant que la situation allait dégénérer sous peu, Ruby attrapa le bras d'Emma pour l'empêcher de cogner sur le rustre alcoolisé, lorsque cette dernière fit mine de vouloir les suivre. Elle s'interposa avant que le fameux Robin n'atteigne la porte d'entrée, lui barrant ainsi la route.

 **-Monsieur, je vais vous demander de laisser Madame Mills tranquille immédiatement et de quitter les lieux.**

 **-Mais vous allez vous occuper de vos affaires un peu, les deux petites, là !? J'ai une discussion urgente à avoir avec ma compagne...**

 **-Je ne suis pas ta compagne, Robin,** la coupa immédiatement Régina calmement ne cherchant pas à l'énerver plus qu'il ne l'était déjà vue son état d'ébriété avancé. **Maintenant, pour la dernière fois, lâche-moi !**

 **-Pas avant qu'on ait parlé.**

- **Je n'ai rien à te dire...**

 **-Vous voyez ? Elle ne veut pas discuter avec vous. Relâchez la maintient !**

Emma avait de nouveau fait un pas en avant, se dérodant de la poigne de son amie pour se poster violemment devant l'ivrogne, le bousculant légèrement. De fureur, ce dernier ne se posa pas plus de question et lâcha momentanément la brune et à la place, prit violemment procession du col de la chemise d'Emma en collant presque son visage au sien, sous les cris de terreur des deux brunes présentent. Elles étaient persuadées qu'il allait la frapper. Régina tenta de lui faire lâcher prise en lui criant dessus, lui griffant l'avant-bras dans sa colère, et Ruby se précipita sur lui, cherchant vainement elle aussi à lui faire relâcher sa poigne des vêtements d'Emma.

 **-Mais que se passe-t-il ici !?**

Granny en entendant le remue-ménage, et ne voyant pas revenir sa petite fille en cuisine, était arrivée rapidement dans le restaurant, torchon à la main.

 **-Vous, la vieille, on ne vous a pas sonnée !**

D'un mouvement brusque inattendu, il se débarrassa de la prise de la brune à sa droite, lança un regard glaçant à Ruby la faisant reculer involontairement d'un pas et s'apprêtait à incendier la blonde qui se tortillait sous ses doigts lorsqu'il fut promptement attrapé par derrière et allongé à même le sol dans une clef de bras douloureuse.

 **-Ça suffit, Monsieur Hood. Je pense qu'un petit séjour au poste devrait vous faire réfléchir sur votre comportement d'aujourd'hui,** lança posément le chétif Nolan en lui mettant les menottes.

Mary-Margareth, arrivée à la suite du chérif, s'empressa de prendre son amie dans les bras, se confondant en excuses.

 **-Je suis désolée, Régina ! Est-ce que ça va ? Je ne voulais pas te laisser seule avec lui, mais j'ai eu l'intuition que ça allait dégénérer. J'ai préféré rattraper David avant qu'il ne soit trop tard…**

 **-Non, tu as bien fait. Je suis simplement sous le choc,** répondit-elle en se massant distraitement son poignet endolori.

Puis, Régina chercha immédiatement Emma du regard. Cette dernière faisait visiblement de même de son côté, car lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, la même lueur d'inquiétude y était lisible, rapidement suivit par un intense sentiment de soulagement. Mais alors que la jolie blonde entamait une démarche pour venir parler et rassurer son professeur, Mary-Margareth invita la belle brune à la suivre hors de l'établissement et elles quittèrent toutes deux les lieux définitivement, au grand damne des deux jeunes femmes.

 ** _TO BE CONTINUED..._**


	3. Chapter 3

**Eh oui, je suis toujours là ! Je suis absolument désolée de cette longue attente pour avoir la suite ! J'ai eu du mal à écrire certains passages et entre le boulot et, je l'avoue, les vacances, le temps m'a maqué... J'espère cependant me rattraper avec ce troisième chapitre.**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant que les précédents.**

 **Bonne lecture ! Et encore un grand merci à tous ceux qui continuent de suivre cette histoire !**

 **Chapitre 3**

 **-Merde ! C'était quoi ça !?**

Ruby était encore sur les nerfs suite à l'altercation plutôt musclée avec cet ivrogne blond, visiblement ancien amant de leur professeur de Littérature. Le restaurant avait été vidé et fermé une fois Robin arrêté par le shérif et emmené en cellule de dégrisement pour le reste de la journée et de la nuit à venir. Ainsi, Ruby avait suivi de force Emma jusqu'à la chambre de cette dernière pour un débriefing houleux.

 **-J'en sais foutrement rien,** murmura Emma, abasourdie.

 **-Je ne te parlais pas de sa réaction excessive. Je suis habituée aux mecs déchainés après quelques verres mais toi ! Tu t'es jetée sur lui comme si de rien était ! T'es folle ou quoi ?**

 **-Il allait s'en prendre à Mills !**

 **-Et alors ! Est-ce que ça valait le coup de se prendre une droite pour une histoire dont tu ne connais rien ?**

La brune était scandalisée et proprement énervée de l'inconscience de son amie blonde. Elle lui avait foutu une trouille de tous les diables à s'être jetée dans la bataille telle un preux chevalier en armure.

 **-Alors quoi ? Tu aurais préféré que je feigne l'indifférence et que je laisse les choses dégénérer !? Je ne suis pas une lâche !** S'énerva Emma, en s'affalant sur son lit.

 **-Je n'ai pas dit ça non plus… Mais maintenant, j'aimerais que tu réfléchisses à une chose très importante.**

Ruby se posta devant la blonde, s'accroupit à hauteur de ses genoux et posa ses mains sur les siennes, qui reposaient nonchalamment sur son jean.

 **-Imagine deux minutes la scène d'un autre point de vue. Si tu avais été blessée, comme ce qui a manqué de peu d'arriver d'ailleurs,** commença la brune, désapprobatrice, **tu te serais retrouvée à l'hôpital. Et qu'est-ce qu'il se serait passé ensuite ? Les médecins auraient été obligés d'appeler ton tuteur légal. Et tu peux me rappeler qui est ce charmant monsieur ?**

 **-…**

 **-Le salaud qui a failli te tuer !** S'insurgea-t-elle, pour finir.

Emma la regarda longuement, choquée. Se remémorer les atrocités que cet enfoiré, qui lui servait accessoirement de « parent », lui avait fait subir lui donnait la nausée. Comment aurait-elle pu oublier ce qu'il lui avait fait vivre ?

Emma était une enfant du système. Abandonnée à la naissance par ses parents, elle avait été recueillie et élevée la plus grosse partie de sa vie à l'orphelinat, passant d'une famille d'accueil à l'autre en raison de son caractère rebelle, malgré son jeune âge. A douze ans, elle fut finalement placée chez un couple habitué aux jeunes ados dissipés dans son genre. Et cela c'était relativement bien passé les premières années.

Le couple, Derek et Ellen Holmes, avait été ferme et sévère avec elle, surtout les premiers temps. Mais ils lui avaient aussi offert une éducation et des principes qu'Emma suivait encore aujourd'hui. Et si sa mère adoptive lui avait donné beaucoup d'amour, Derek, lui, était resté plus en retrait sur ses sentiments, et préférait se montrer relativement distant. Cependant, suite au décès prématuré d'Ellen après une longue maladie et des soins palliatifs pénibles, son mari avait sombré dans l'alcool et le désespoir. Et sa dépression le rendait violent. Ainsi, il lui arrivait de s'en prendre à la jeune adolescente de seize ans qu'elle était alors, soit en lui balançant des objets, lui hurlant des insanités, l'enfermant dans la cave, soit en la punissant de ses mauvaises notes en lui faisant sauter plusieurs repas… Par peur, Emma n'en avait jamais averti quiconque. Et malgré son comportement désobligeant voir hostile dans le cadre scolaire, personne ne s'était assez intéressé à elle pour se poser des questions.

Mais ce n'est que dix-huit mois plus tard, lorsqu'Emma lui avoua sur un coup de tête son homosexualité que les choses avaient drastiquement dérapé. Furieux au-delà du possible, Derek l'avait menacée d'un couteau si une telle abomination devait se produire sous son toit. L'alcool aidant, le coup partit finalement, laissant une large balafre ensanglantée sur le bras de la jeune femme. Après ce soir-là, Emma avait trouvé refuge chez Ruby et sa grand-mère.

Inconsciemment, elle gratta la cicatrice dissimulée sur son avant-bras par la manche de son sous-pull. Non, elle n'aurait jamais pu supporter qu'ils appellent cet homme, surtout maintenant qu'elle s'était enfui en le menaçant de représailles s'il la cherchait. De plus, elle était majeure depuis peu, il n'avait donc plus de droit sur elle. Il fallait à tout prix qu'Emma fasse changer le nom de la personne à appeler en cas d'urgence… C'était devenu vital !

 **-Je suis désolée, Ruby. Je n'y avais pas…**

 **-Pensé, oui j'avais remarqué, merci,** la coupa-t-elle toujours en colère. **Ecoute… Je sais que tu ne m'as pas tout dit sur ce que ton enfoiré de tuteur a bien pu te faire comme sévices ces dernières années, et si tu n'en as pas envie, je peux le comprendre. Je me vexerais un peu, mais je ne t'en voudrais pas,** plaisanta-t-elle, faisant tristement sourire la blonde. **Mais tu devrais sincèrement à en parler à quelqu'un. Ça peut être n'importe qui, un adulte en qui t'aurais confiance, un psy, ou même un forum anonyme sur le net… Bref.**

Ruby s'assied finalement sur le lit aux côtés de son amie, la prenant doucement dans ses bras.

 **-En parlant d'adulte de confiance… Je ne voudrais pas me mêler de ce qu'il ne me regarde pas, ta relation avec Mills est ce qu'elle est, mais je pense tu devrais prendre du recul… Ce n'est pas sain, tu comprends. C'est juste une prof. Tu n'as pas à sortir de tes gonds comme tu l'as fait au restaurant, tout à l'heure.**

La brune laissa délibérément quelques secondes de flottement, pour permettre à Emma d'assimiler ses mots et d'en comprendre le sens. Puis Ruby reprit la parole.

 **-Je pense que vous êtes deux adultes qui savent ce qu'elles font mais n'oubliez pas non plus les limites à ne pas franchir. Après, je vois bien qu'elle a aussi une bonne influence sur toi. T'es plus calme et studieuse depuis qu'elle te donne des cours et ça ne fait que deux semaines ! Alors j'imagine le résultat au bout de deux mois,** la taquina Ruby avec un clin d'œil.

 **-Y a rien entre nous, tu sais.**

 **-De son côté, peut-être. Je ne la connais pas aussi bien que toi, c'est sûr. Et puis elle est censée suivre un certain code de déontologie aussi. Mais qu'en est-il de toi, Emma ? Tu crois que je ne remarque pas les coups d'œil suggestifs que tu lui lances en cours ? C'est presque si tu baves quand tu la regarde,** s'exclama la brune, hilare.

Emma se renfrogna. Elle se savait peu discrète mais pas à ce point. Qui d'autre avait pu remarquer son manège ? Et Mills ? Est-ce qu'elle se rendait compte des sentiments qui naissaient de plus en plus fort à son égard à mesure que l'année défilait ? Et la dernière fois, dans la voiture, qu'est-ce qui aurait pu se passer si elle n'avait pas fui ? Tant de questions qui resteraient sans réponse… Ce qu'elle aimerait pouvoir discuter avec son professeur pour éclaircir certains points flous de sa vie.

 **-Ça ne me choque pas, tu sais ? On a tous, un jour ou l'autre, eu le béguin pour un prof. Qui, de nos jours, n'a jamais fantasmé sur un de ses professeurs, hein ? Ou un adulte quelconque ? Regarde Belle.**

 **-Hein ? Quoi, Belle ?**

 **-Pourquoi tu crois qu'elle passe tout son temps à la bibliothèque ? Je suis sûr qu'il y a mec là-bas qui doit lui plaire !**

 **-T'es folle ! Je ne vois tellement pas Belle avec quelqu'un avant au moins la fin de ses études… Et tout le monde n'est pas nymphomane comme toi.**

 **-Méchante !**

 **-Mais tu m'aimes quand même,** lança Emma en embrassant son amie sur la joue.

 **-Berk ! Je ne suis pas gay, moi !** Fit Ruby en s'essuyant, faussement écœurée.

 **-Tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates…**

Elles rirent toutes deux, complices, avant de laisser un silence reposant les entourer, que ni l'une ni l'autre ne cherchait à briser, chacune perdue dans les méandres de leurs pensées. Soudain, Emma s'affala précipitamment sur le dos en soupirant, faisant sursauter son amie. Ruby l'examina attentivement, l'interrogeant du regard.

 **-Je me demande qui c'était, ce type…** Finit par lancer Emma pour répondre à la question muette de la brune.

 **-L'ex mécontent de Mills, j'imagine.**

 **-J'espère.**

 **-Toi, t'es vraiment accro.**

 **-N'importe quoi !?**

 **-Ah oui ? Donc si je regarde tes cahiers, je ne vais pas voir d'innombrables croquis coquins de notre belle brune ?**

Face au long silence équivoque de la blonde, Ruby éclata de rire.

 **-J'en était sûre ! Fais voir !**

 **-Non.**

 **-Allez, montre les-moi ! Tu sais bien que je ne peux plus te regarder dessiner pendant les cours depuis que Mills t'as changée de place !**

 **-Au moins, Belle ne m'embête pas, elle,** répliqua Emma en lui tirant la langue.

Elles passèrent ainsi le reste de l'après-midi à se chamailler, se courir après et à se bagarrer, Ruby cherchant désespérément à mettre la main sur les fameux portraits et croquis que la jeune femme dissimulait quelques parts dans ses affaires, avant de finir par jouer aux jeux-vidéo. Puis, Granny les appela pour reprendre le travail en début de soirée. Elles se séparèrent donc, Emma prenant la direction de la cuisine et Ruby du restaurant.

0000000000000

Dans la bibliothèque municipale de la ville, une jeune lycéenne aux longs cheveux bruns était attablée, studieuse. Son livre de littérature sous le nez, un dictionnaire de latin posé non loin, et ses fiches emplies de son écriture soignée et de ratures en tout genre éparpillées sur la table, Belle révisait, oublieuse de ce qui pouvait l'entourer. Elle avait toujours était inconditionnellement attirer par les livres, d'aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvienne. Et la bibliothèque était son sanctuaire. L'endroit où elle ne risquait pas de déranger son père dans sa boutique de fleurs, ni sa mère dans sa pâtisserie, et encore moins rencontrer d'autres personnes qui s'amuseraient à se moquer d'elle ouvertement, la traitant de rat de bibliothèque ou de Miss-Je-Sais-Tout… Ses rapports avec les autres ayant toujours étaient plus ou moins compliqués depuis son plus jeune âge, Belle s'était réfugiée dans les livres, et son amour pour la lecture avait fait le reste, l'isolant toujours un peu plus. Mais c'était l'échappatoire idéale pour la rêveuse qu'elle était, et de cette façon, elle ne côtoyait que de semblables passionnés.

 **-Belle ?**

La concernée releva doucement la tête de ses fiches, et sourit aux nouveaux venus. Neal et Killian étaient arrivés pour, pensait-elle, lui tenir compagnie. Cela arrivait relativement souvent ces derniers temps, lorsqu'ils s'ennuyaient ou qu'ils avaient besoin d'aide pour des devoirs ou des cours. Neal vint s'adosser à sa table, mais Killian préféra rester debout à observer les alentours d'un air goguenard.

 **-Tu es là depuis combien de temps ?**

 **-Depuis plusieurs heures,** répondit la brune en regardant l'horloge au-dessus de l'accueil.

Neal acquiesça, pas vraiment surpris. Mais c'était bien une des nombreuses choses qu'il appréciait le plus chez sa jeune amie : cette douce tranquillité qu'elle dégageait, son esprit calme et paisible, et son caractère posé.

 **-Ne voudrais-tu pas laisser quelques heures tes stylos et remettre tes révisions à plus tard ?**

Devant le regard interrogateur de la brune, Neal continua.

 **-Il fait un temps superbe dehors. Avec Killian, on voulait profiter du soleil pour faire un petit tour en mer, son père nous emmène.**

 **-Neal… On est en novembre. Le temps est peut-être clément mais la houle est traîtresse et le vent glacial, à cette période de l'année.**

 **-C'est juste pour prendre un peu l'air avant que la météo ne se dégrade et nous empêche de prendre la mer avant mars.**

 **-C'est gentil d'avoir pensé à moi, les garçons, mais je préfère rester ici aujourd'hui.**

Killian soupira. Il avait prévenu son ami que Belle ne voudrait pas venir avec eux. Mais comme prévu, il ne l'avait pas écouté. Neal parut déçu mais accepta le refus de la jeune femme. Il n'était pas amoureux de Belle, loin de là. Mais il aimait, tout comme avec Emma, passer du temps avec elle. Elle calmait son caractère enflammé et ses tendances flemmardes. Les deux hommes sortirent alors, non sans jeter un dernier regard vers la brune, déjà replongée dans ses bouquins.

Ce n'est que plusieurs heures plus tard, qu'à nouveau, une personne vint la couper dans ses intenses révisions.

 **-Miss French ?**

Surprise, Belle releva précipitamment la tête. Elle reconnue immédiatement la démarche claudicante du bibliothécaire, et accessoirement père de Neal, Mr Gold. Un sourire naquit rapidement sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle le vit s'avancer vers sa table et prendre place en face d'elle pour s'assoir.

 **-Bonsoir, Mr Gold.**

 **-Vous n'avez toujours pas terminé vos révisions ?**

 **-Oh, je ne les aurais réellement terminées que lorsque le bac sera passé. Et ensuite, il y aura la fac et je ne m'arrêterais probablement que lorsque j'aurais tous mes diplômes en poche et que je commencerais à travailler.**

Gold émit un léger rictus. La jeune femme semblait tellement studieuse et désireuse de réussir dans la vie. _Si seulement Neal pouvait se montrer au moins aussi assidu dans son travail…_ Laissant ses pensées de côté, le brun en profita pour observer avec la plus grande discrétion la lycéenne et ne put s'empêcher de la trouver tout bonnement magnifique. En détaillant sa tenue, son regard fut attiré par la couverture du livre que Belle gardait dorénavant fermé sous ses avant-bras. Gold posa sa canne en équilibre sur le rebord de son siège de velours et, par curiosité, attrapa l'ouvrage. Ses longs doigts fins caressèrent subrepticement les mains de la brune, la faisant doucement virer au carmin. Légèrement surpris et décontenancé par sa réaction, Gold afficha un sourire penaud mais chaleureux auquel Belle répondit plus timidement, accentuant ses rougeurs.

 **-Vous lisez Platon ?** Questionna-t-il pour détourner son attention.

 **-J'avoue ne pas l'avoir lu en entier,** répondit Belle en pointant le livre en question.

 **-« Chacun, parce qu'il pense, est seul responsable de la sagesse ou de la folie de sa vie, c'est-à-dire de sa destinée »** cita de mémoire Gold sans lâcher l'ouvrage des yeux, caressant habillement sa couverture de cuir ternis.

 **-C'est un des passages sur la sagesse que j'apprécie aussi.**

 **-Lequel à votre préférence ?**

 **-J'aime ses citations sur le désir et l'amour. « Ce qu'on n'a pas, ce qu'on n'est pas, ce dont on manque, voilà les objets de l'amour »**

 **-Vous êtes une romantique.**

 **-J'aime à croire que nous le sommes tous, plus ou moins.**

Les deux se sourirent quelques minutes, qui leur parurent interminables, avant que Gold ne finisse par rendre son livre à la lycéenne et ne se lève, lui indiquant dans le même temps que la bibliothèque allait fermer, et qu'il n'attendait plus qu'elle. Il raccompagna Belle jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, une fois que la jeune femme eut récupérer et ranger toutes ses nombreuses feuilles volantes et livres de cours.

 **-N'hésitez pas, la prochaine fois, à demander mon aide si vous en éprouvez le besoin. Je suis votre dévoué.**

 **-Je n'y manquerais pas, Mr Gold,** termina la jeune femme avant de tourner les talons en vue de disparaitre progressivement dans la légère brume du crépuscule.

 **-Miss French,** la rappela-t-il.

Belle se retourna vers le brun qui descendait avec quelques difficultés les larges marches vieillies qui menait à la bibliothèque.

 **-Permettez que je vous raccompagne au moins jusqu'à votre bicyclette ? On ne sait jamais sur quel genre d'individus on peut tomber à cette heure-ci, et je m'en voudrais s'il vous arrivait quoi que ce soit.**

Belle acquiesça vigoureusement, trop heureuse de passer un peu plus de temps avec un homme aussi cultivé. Tout en la raccompagnant tranquillement, ils discutèrent de choses et d'autres mais principalement de littérature. Gold lui faisait part de ses goûts, et ils terminèrent leur discussion sur le sujet des lectures du moment de la jeune femme, mais jamais avec critique, simplement un peu d'humour de temps en temps.

Alors que Belle retirait son antivol de sa bicyclette, elle releva légèrement la tête vers Gold.

 **-Je voulais vous remercier de me laisser rester aussi tard à la bibliothèque.**

-Ne me remerciez pas pour ça.

 **-J'insiste. Surtout que de ce fait, je vole votre temps auprès de Neal.  
**  
Un voile de tristesse passa rapidement dans le regard de Gold. Cela faisait bien longtemps que Neal ne passait plus autant de temps avec lui. Il lui était de plus en plus difficile de réquisitionner un peu de l'attention de son fils. Mais cela, il se garda bien de le préciser à Belle. Elle pourrait être tentée de le lui répéter en pensant bien faire. Leur relation s'était détériorée à un point critique et probablement inaltérable...

 **-Personne ne m'attend à la maison, mademoiselle French.**

 **-Mais, je ne comprends pas. Et Neal ?** Insista la brune.

 **-Neal préfère la mer et ses amis à la compagnie de son père depuis plusieurs années maintenant. Je m'y suis habitué.**

 **-Mais, c'est…**

 **-Belle,** la coupa-t-il, et cela eut l'effet de la faire taire immédiatement. **Neal et moi avons un contentieux depuis de nombreuses années au sujet de sa mère. Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est qu'il m'en veut depuis.**

 **-Neal ne parle jamais de sa mère. Qu'est-il arrivé ?**

Gold hésita. Il n'avait pas envie de retourner ses souvenirs douloureux dans sa mémoire et il ne voulait pas non plus courir le risque que Belle en parle à son fils. Mais, et si… Un semblant d'espoir naquit alors dans son esprit déjà survolté. Peut-être que finalement, il pourrait se rapprocher de son fils par l'intermédiaire de Belle ? Après tout, il était quasiment certain que dès le lendemain, la jeune femme irait tenter de tirer les vers du nez de Neal. Mais n'était-ce pas là une preuve de lâcheté que de laisser la brune prendre le courroux de son fils à sa place ? Cependant, dans le cas contraire, cela pourrait tout aussi bien lui ouvrir les yeux et titillerait assez sa curiosité pour qu'il daigne revenir vers lui. Ainsi, Neal lui laisserait peut être l'occasion de s'expliquer, il n'attendait que ce geste de sa part. Gold finit par prendre une décision et raconta rapidement son histoire, dans les grandes lignes, avec les principaux détails. Il faisait complètement nuit lorsqu'il se pencha légèrement et déposa un tendre baiser de remerciement sur la joue coloré de la jeune femme, puis rentra chez lui, plus léger.

Belle, de son côté, avait été plus que surprise d'apprendre que la relation qui unissait Neal à son père puisse être aussi fragile que bancale. D'autant plus que cette dernière reposait sur un mensonge. Et cela lui fit mal au cœur… Elle décida, de ce fait, d'en discuter avec Neal le lendemain lors d'une pause, et ce, malgré la demande de Gold de ne pas le faire.

00000000000

De l'autre côté de la rue, deux jeunes femmes n'avaient pas manqué une seconde de la scène qui s'était déroulée juste sous leurs yeux.

Ruby avait un grand sourire pendu à ses lèvres et qui n'augurait rien de bon. Emma soupira et finit de sortir les sacs poubelles pour rentrer se réchauffer dans l'arrière-cuisine.

 **-Eh bien ! J'aurais dû parier tout à l'heure… Si j'avais su !**

 **-On n'est même pas certaines de ce qu'on a bien pu voir. C'est probablement rien de méchant.**

 **-Ouais… Comme ta pseudo relation avec Madame Sexy Mills.**

Emma grogna en lui lançant des éclairs. Ruby ricana et termina de ranger la vaisselle propre dans les placards.

 **-Moi je te parie qu'ils couchent ensemble avant la fin de l'année.**

 **-Rub', on est en novembre. Ils n'en seront jamais à ce stade de leur relation, si et seulement si, il y a réellement une relation entre eux. Et je vois mal Belle s'envoyer en l'air avec le premier mec venu, et là on parle tout de même du père de notre pote,** s'indigna Emma.

 **-C'est justement ça qu'est croustillant ! Entre toi et Mills d'un côté, et Belle et le père de Neal de l'autre, mon cœur palpite ! Vous êtes en train de me faire fantasmer grave, là.**

 **-Eh bien. Vaut mieux entendre ça qu'être sourde, j'imagine…**

 **-Je parie 20$ qu'elle le séduit avant le bac.**

La blonde regarda longuement dans le vide, pesant le pour et le contre, puis finit par sourire à son amie dévergondée.

 **-Deal.**

00000000000

 **-Neal ? Je peux te parler deux minutes?**

 **-Hum ?**

Le concerné se retourna, surpris d'être interrompu en pleine rêverie alors que le petit groupe jouait des coudes pour sortir dans la cour. Le prenant un peu à part, Belle s'éloigna du groupe sous le regard inquisiteur de Ruby, toujours à l'affut de nouveaux ragots. Une fois assez à l'écart de potentielles oreilles indiscrètes, la jolie brune hésita. Devait-elle suivre son idée première et aborder le sujet avec son ami ou faire ce que lui avait demandé son père et ne pas s'en mêler, laissant ainsi leur relation continuer de se détériorer ?

 **-Il y a un problème ?** Commença Neal, s'inquiétant du soudain silence et de la gêne de la jeune femme.

 **-Neal... Ne te fâche pas, d'accord ?**

 **-Ouh... Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? T'as besoin d'aide pour cacher un corps ?** lança le brun dans une tentative de détendre son amie qu'il sentait bien stressée.

 **-J'ai un peu discuté avec ton père hier, à la bibliothèque.**

Le regard de Neal se fit soudain plus dur.

 **-Qu'est-ce qu'a bien pu te raconter ce vieux fou encore ?** marmonna-t-il plus pour lui-même que pour son interlocutrice qui l'entendit tout de même.

 **-Ecoute, je ne voudrais pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas, mais...**

 **-C'est exactement ça, Belle. Ça ne te regarde pas. Je te demanderais de plus trainer près de mon père, il a tendance à se faire passer pour la victime en présence de néophyte dans ton genre.**

 **-Neal ! Ton père est malheureux.**

 **-Je m'en fous, tu comprends ! Mon père a perdu le droit de s'inquiéter pour moi lorsqu'il a quitté ma mère.**

 **-Je sais.**

 **-Quoi ?**

 **-Tu ne parles jamais de tes parents. Alors ton père m'a parlé. Il m'a expliqué ce qu'il s'était passé. Ce qu'il s'était vraiment passé.**

 **-Belle, mais de quoi est-ce que tu..?**

 **-Tu devrais laisser une chance à ton père de s'expliquer au sujet de ta mère. Et tu découvriras peut être** **qu'il n'a jamais voulu que te protéger...**

Puis la jeune femme s'éloigna en direction du bâtiment le plus proche, résolue à attendre la fin de la récréation dans le couloir avant de retourner en cours. Ruby et Emma, ayant suivi leur discussion relativement houleuse de loin sans oser s'approcher, suivirent Belle dans les escaliers lorsque cette dernière disparut derrière la porte.

 **-Belle ?**

Emma fut la première à rattraper la petite brune en haut des marches. Cette dernière avait les yeux rougis mais aucune larme ne perlait sur ses joues rosées. Emma comprit que son amie avait surtout peur de perdre l'amitié de Neal, au vue de leur dispute. Ruby apparut juste derrière elle et arriva à la même conclusion.

 **-C'est à propos du père de Neal, c'est ça ?** Tenta Ruby en la prenant par l'épaule pour la forcer à s'assoir et à se détendre.

 **-Comment vous ... ? Vous nous avez entendus ? J'étais persuadée de m'être assez éloignée pourtant...**

 **-Nan, ça n'a rien à voir.**

Emma sourit d'un air crispé en dévisageant Ruby sur la marche à suivre. Devaient-elles lui dire qu'elles l'avaient surprise la veille au soir avec Mr Gold ? Ou feindre un coup de chance et de déduction ? Un dernier regard sur Belle la convainquit d'être franche.

 **-Ruby et moi t'avons simplement vue, hier soir. Avec Gold, précisa-t-elle devant l'incompréhension de son amie.**

 **-Ah.**

Belle était rapidement devenue aussi rouge que les mèches de cheveux de Ruby. Mais elle refusa catégoriquement de répondre aux questions insidieuses de la brune. Emma décida d'abréger ses souffrances en leur rappelant que la pause était terminée et qu'il fallait se rendre devant leur salle avant d'arriver en retard.

Et tout en prononçant ses mots, Emma se rappela d'un détail crucial. Elles avaient Littérature dans cinq minutes…

 _To be continued…_

 ** _Oui je sais, vous devez me détester... Mais promis :_**

 ** _-d'une, la suite sera postée plus rapidement,_**

 ** _-et de deux, Régina revient en force et il y aura beaucoup de SQ !_**

 ** _A très vite, je vous embrasse,_**

 ** _EBS_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Voilà, voilà... Comment vous dire à quel point je suis irrécupérable et désolée pour tant d'attente ? Je n'ai réellement aucune autre excuse que malheureusement la vie, ses déboires et tout le reste. Sans parler du fait que j'avais bêtement et littéralement perdu ce chapitre pendant un mois... Avant qu'il ne soit enfin retrouvé par une âme charitable. Je vous le poste donc (oui enfin... Encore navré pour ça).**

 **J'espère cependant me faire pardonner avec ce chapitre qui, je l'espère, vous ravira. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

CHAPITRE QUATRE

Emma n'avait pas revu son professeur depuis le weekend, lors de l'altercation avec son ex-compagnon dans le restaurant. De ce fait, la jeune femme était relativement stressée par leur prochaine confrontation. Mills allait-elle nier l'évidence ? Ou peut-être tout simplement la rejeter, elle et ses idées utopiques d'attirance réciproque ou quoi que ce puisse être d'ailleurs ? Emma aurait donné n'importe quoi pour que ce soit réel, pour qu'elle n'ait pas simplement fantasmé tout ça…  
Elle voulait aimer et surtout se sentir aimée. C'était un sentiment grisant qu'elle apprenait tout juste à connaitre et à comprendre. Ce qu'elle ressentait en présence de son professeur, de cette magnifique femme aux yeux chaleureux et envoutant, elle souhaitait pouvoir mettre un nom définitif dessus. Cependant, et malgré ses espoirs, une partie plus rationnelle d'Emma restait incapable d'envisager une fin heureuse et positive à toute cette histoire. C'est donc le regard fuyant et la boule au ventre que l'adolescente pénétra dans la salle de classe et s'assit à sa place.

 **-Est-ce que ça va ?** Chuchota Belle en s'asseyant sur le siège voisin.

Emma releva rapidement la tête pour lui sourire, mais le cœur n'y était pas. _Avec ma chance, Mills va me demander de rester à la fin de l'heure et à ce moment seulement, elle me fera poliment part de son incapacité à continuer de me donner des cours de rattrapage… Ouais, je ne vois que cette possibilité…_

A aucun moment du cours, elle n'osa regarder en direction de la belle brune, ni ne participa aux exercices, chose qu'Emma avait pourtant pris l'habitude de faire. Elle avait bien trop peur de ce qu'elle pourrait lire dans ce regard chocolat si jamais elle le croisait. Ce qui n'échappa guère à la principale concernée.

 **-Bien. Puisqu'il ne reste que cinq minutes, je vais vous donner un devoir maison. Je veux qu'il soit dans mon casier au plus tard mercredi à midi. Vous avez deux jours pour travailler dessus, cela ne devrait pas être trop compliqué pour vous,** commença Régina, un sourire sadique pendu à ses lèvres.

Un brouhaha mécontent lui répondit mais cela n'entacha en rien sa bonne humeur. Elle poursuivit.

 **-L'exercice est composé de tout ce dont nous avons étudié ensemble depuis le début de l'année, j'attends donc de vous un travail assidu et exemplaire. Vous viendrez prendre une copie avant de sortir. Evidemment, je n'ai pas besoin de préciser ce qui arrivera aux petits malins qui ne me rendront pas leurs travaux à temps…**

Elle jeta un long regard noir sur chacun des élèves pour la forme, s'attardant plus que nécessaire sur une certaine blonde dans le but de la voir relever la tête, sans succès.

 **-Vous pouvez sortir,** termina-t-elle en s'asseyant.

Elle commença à griffonner quelque chose sur une feuille sans plus leur accorder d'attention, pendant que la salle se vidait progressivement. Chacun n'oubliant surtout pas le précieux sésame avant de quitter la pièce. Lorsque ce fut finalement le tour d'Emma de venir chercher sa copie du devoir, Régina l'attendait de pied ferme. Elle tapa sur la main tendue qui s'apprêtait à prendre la feuille d'exercices, sous le regard surpris de sa propriétaire.

 **-Eh, mais…**

Régina capta enfin l'attention tant recherchée, et une fois ancré dans l'azur des yeux de la blonde, tenta vainement de lire dans son regard. Elle fut surprise d'y décrypter ainsi une faible lueur d'inquiétude. Puis elle se reconcentra.

 **-Oh non, Emma. Toi, tu as cette copie bien spécifique,** réplica la brune en lui tendant la feuille qu'elle gardait jusque-là sous ses doigts.

 **-Et qu'a-t-elle de spéciale cette super copie ?** Demanda la blonde en fronçant les sourcils, quelque peu mal à l'aise face au regard inquisiteur de la brune.

 **-Quelques exercices supplémentaires, histoire de voir si mes cours de rattrapage sont efficaces.**

Emma perdit immédiatement le semblant de sourire qu'elle arrivait à maintenir devant son professeur. Elle était tellement surprise et décontenancée qu'elle en resta même bouche bée. Ruby pouffa bruyamment derrière son dos, la faisant grogner de frustration.

 **-Oh, Mademoiselle Lucas, je ne ferais pas la maligne, à ta place. Belle et toi avaient le même exemplaire qu'Emma.**

Et elle tendit chacune leur tour une copie possédant trois exercices de plus que les autres élèves de la classe. Ruby s'étouffa presque d'indignation mais Belle était aux anges. Son large sourire et son « Yes » sonore lancé le point en l'air en était la preuve. Les trois jeunes femmes sortirent en enfournant leur copie dans leur sac, sous le regard brillant d'amusement de Régina.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 **-Je suis scandalisée !**

Ruby en était à sa quatorzième réplique de ce genre. Elle n'avait toujours pas avalé la pilule de Mills.

 **-Tu l'as déjà dit, Rub'.**

 **-Et je continuerais jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive ! Je suis scandalisé, bon Dieu !**

 **-Tu peux m'appeler Killian, tu sais,** blagua le brun sans réduire son attention de sa console.

Pour toute réponse, il reçut le volume deux d'une célèbre saga fantastique dans la figure, sous les éclats de rire de ses camarades. Le petit groupe s'était rejoint en salle d'étude pour commencer leur DM si aimablement donné quelques minutes plus tôt mais Ruby n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Emma, de son côté, n'avait pas non plus l'intention de travailler. Elle était affalée sur son sac, posé sur sa table, et avait sa tête entre ses bras.

 **-Vous savez où est Neal ?** Demanda Belle en regardant dans la salle. **Il ne répond pas à mes messages.**

 **-Il m'a dit qu'il devait partir tôt. Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as dit tout à l'heure, mais ça l'a beaucoup travaillé,** répondit Killian, anxieux. **Il était comme absent en cours et, dès la sonnerie, il est parti comme une furie en me balançant rapidement qu'il devait voir son père… Je n'ai pas bien compris pourquoi.**

Belle ne répondit pas, se contentant simplement d'acquiescer et se concentra sur sa copie de littérature. Killian, pas dupe, se pencha vers elle.

 **-Toi, tu sais quelque chose. Dis le moi !**

 **-Tu le demanderas directement au concerné, Killian.**

Renfrogné, le brun capitula et reprit son activité première : sa partie de Mario Kart.

 **-J'en reviens pas d'être punie au même titre que toi, Emma ! C'est un scandale !**

 **-Eh ! J'y suis pour rien, moi,** scanda la blonde sans même quitter sa position initiale.

 **-Les filles !** S'interposa finalement Belle à bout de patience **. Au lieu de bouder comme vous le faites, commencez plutôt vos exercices. Ce sera plus productif.**

Un énième grognement lui parvint de la blonde et Ruby ronchonna une dernière fois avant de commencer, elle aussi, à travailler son commentaire de texte. L'ambiance soudain studieuse poussa Emma à sortir de sa grotte de vêtements et en fouillant dans son sac, finit par sortir son exemplaire du tant redouté devoir maison de littérature. Elle le feuilleta hâtivement jusqu'à ce qu'elle remarque une petite phrase noté en bas de page au crayon à papier. C'était très léger, mais lisible : _« RDV 18h parking des professeurs »._ Emma en resta stupéfaite. Elle regarda précipitamment l'heure sur son téléphone. Il affichait 16h18. Le temps allait être long… Puis elle gomma discrètement le mot, sans éveiller de soupçon.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Peu avant l'heure prévue, Emma s'était dissimulé derrière un muret pour ne pas être vue des autres professeurs. De sa position, cependant, elle avait une vue imprenable sur la Mercedes de Régina et l'attendait avec impatience. Dès que la belle brune serait en vue, Emma ne pourrait pas la louper.

Tout en patientant, la jeune femme ressassait dans ses pensées tourmentées les scènes ambigües qui s'étaient produites entre elle et son professeur depuis quelques temps. Elle n'avait pas fantasmé leur alchimie dans la voiture, ni la déception dans le regard de Regina lorsqu'elle avait dut quitter le restaurant. Et encore moins ce petit mot au crayon à papier écrit si discrètement sur sa copie… Emma était à la fois pressée et nerveuse de connaitre le fin mot de l'histoire. Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes d'attente supplémentaires pour enfin entendre le bruit caractéristique de talons sur le sol. Regina arrivait.

Emma était toujours aussi subjuguée par la beauté sauvage que dégageait son professeur. De son observatoire, toujours dissimulé par le muret, la blonde avait une vue parfaite sur le léger déhanchement de Regina. Cette dernière ne la remarqua pas, aussi fut-elle agréablement surprise de la voir sortir inopinément de sa cachette.

 **-Emma !** S'exclama la brune. **Tu m'as fait peur.**

 **-Ce n'était pas mon intention, votre Altesse. Mais j'ai préféré jouer la carte de la discrétion,** répondit Emma en désignant le petit muret derrière lequel elle venait de faire son apparition.

 **-Tu as eu raison. Monte.**

Elles embarquèrent toutes deux rapidement dans le véhicule et Regina démarra. Une fois insérées dans le trafic, Emma posa la question qui lui brulait les lèvres depuis qu'elle avait lu le mot sur sa copie.

 **-Où est-ce que vous m'emmenez ?**

Mais la brune se contenta de lui lancer un bref coup d'œil et resta muette jusqu'à ce qu'Emma ne lui pose une autre question quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'elles dépassaient le panneau de sortie de la ville.

 **-Est-ce que c'est un kidnapping ? Parce que je dois vous dire que questions rançons, vous ne risquez pas de récupérer grand-chose.**

Un rire cristallin envahis soudain l'habitacle en réponse, faisant sourire la blonde. Elle se promit de tenter plus souvent de faire rire la brune incandescente.

 **-Ce n'en est pas un, rassure toi. Mais nous devons discuter toutes les deux.**

Un nouveau silence s'installa entre les deux femmes, plus pesant. Emma se contracta. C'était l'instant de vérité.

 **-Je voudrais te parler de ce qu'il s'est passé au restaurant. Tu as droit à quelques réponses que je suis prête à te donner, si tu les acceptes.**

Emma acquiesça distraitement, le regard perdu dans l'étendu verdoyante de la forêt qui s'assombrissait.

 **-Et, si le cœur t'en dit, j'aimerais que tu me parles aussi de toi.**

 **-Donnant/donnant, c'est ça ?**

 **-On peut dire ça comme ça, oui.**

 **-Très bien. De toute façon, je vous l'ai dit l'autre fois. Si c'est vous, je veux bien en parler…**

Régina sourit face cet aveu. Il prouvait qu'elle avait gagné la confiance de l'adolescente.

 **-Et donc, vous nous emmenez à quel endroit exactement ? Parce que ce n'est indéniablement pas vers votre domicile qu'on se dirige.**

 **-Et comment pourrais-tu le savoir, dis-moi ?** lança la brune, taquine et relativement curieuse.

 **-Je n'en sais trop rien mais je me doute que vous habitez en ville. Vous avez plus l'air d'une femme qui habite en ville, si vous voulez mon avis. Je ne vous vois pas du tout avec des bottes en caoutchouc et crapahutant dans la gadoue… Même si je dois dire que ça n'enlèverait rien à votre charme,** acheva Emma légèrement aguicheuse.

Elle décida de tenter le tout pour le tout. Si elle se faisait jeter, au moins elle serait fixée.

 **-Et la vérité, ça donne quoi ?**

Emma soupira exagérément, faussement outrée.

 **-Je n'en reviens pas que puissiez ne serait-ce qu'imaginer que je puisse avoir l'outrecuidance de vous manquer de respect en vous mentant.**

Le regard en biais, bien que rieur, de son professeur fit doucement sourire la blonde.

 **-Bon d'accord,** abdiqua-t-elle finalement. **C'est Neal, un de mes amis. Il vous a vue rentrer un soir alors qu'il revenait du port et il a vue où vous habitiez. Et évidemment, il nous l'a répété. Mais il n'y a que notre petit groupe qui est au courant, ne vous inquiétez pas,** rajouta la jeune femme, précipitamment.

 **-Je ne m'inquiète pas, j'attends juste de vous une totale discrétion à ce sujet.**

 **-C'est déjà le cas. Neal nous a mis au courant il y a un mois de ça.**

 **-Bien. Nous sommes arrivées.**

Emma regarda précipitamment par la vitre. Regina venait de se garer devant une splendide bâtisse. La blonde reconnu le nom du restaurant gastronomique de la ville voisine dont elle avait vaguement entendu parler par Granny.

 **-Vraiment ? Vous m'invitez au restau ?**

 **-Oui. Et ici personne ne nous connait. Nous passerons inaperçues.**

 **-Oh moi, sans aucun doute. Vous, par contre, vous êtes de ces femmes que l'on ne peut que remarquer, votre Majesté,** termina-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Emma était plus que ravie de cette invitation surprise et insolite. Et son sourire s'accentua lorsqu'elle remarqua les légères rougeurs que son professeur peinait à dissimuler. Elle sortit de la voiture à la suite de la brune et la suivit docilement à l'intérieur, rejoignant la table réservé à leurs noms.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Neal s'était plus ou moins enfuit du lycée à la fin de son heure de cours dans le seul but de parler à son père. Les paroles de Belle repassaient sans cesse dans son esprit. Et plus il y pensait, plus la crainte de ces révélations lui tordait l'estomac. Arrivé devant la bibliothèque, cependant, Neal hésita. Finalement, le brun fit demi-tour et entra dans le premier pub au coin de la rue la plus proche, et demanda un verre. Il eut beaucoup de chance que le barman, qui visiblement débutait dans le milieu, ne lui demande pas ses papiers d'identité.  
Ainsi, Neal rumina sa peine plusieurs heures avant d'oser retourner devant la bibliothèque affronter son père. Lorsqu'il pénétra les lieux, Gold releva immédiatement la tête.

 **-Neal ?**

Le concerné dodelina de la tête, évasivement, comme s'il craignait toujours autant la confrontation. Le courage liquide qu'il avait ingurgité n'avait pas suffi à apaiser son mal être.

 **-Est-ce que tout va bien ?**

Nouveau hochement de tête évasif. Cependant, il répondit.

 **-Ça va. Je suis venu te parler.**

 **-A quel sujet ?**

 **-Celui que tu ne veux jamais aborder...**

 **-Ta mère,** souffla Gold dépité.

Il lui fit signe d'entrer dans la salle des archives, fermée au public, et emboita le pas derrière son fils. Gold n'était pas dupe et devina rapidement que si Neal se trouvait en face de lui actuellement pour lui demander des renseignements sur sa mère, ce ne pouvait être que grâce à Belle. La jeune femme n'avait pu s'empêcher de s'immiscer dans leur relation, comme il s'y était attendu. Le doute et la crainte prirent rapidement possession de son âme alors que son fils s'asseyait mollement face à lui sur le fauteuil de cuire. L'effluve indistinct du whisky lui parvint néanmoins.

 **-Est-ce que tu aurais bu avant de venir ?**

 **-P't-êt' bien…**

 **-Neal…** Soupira son père. **Es-tu saoul ?**

 **-Non. Et commence pas à jouer au père éploré. T'arrives des années trop tard. J'veux des réponses.**

Gold soupira de nouveau. Neal était très remonté contre lui, en plus d'être légèrement ivre. La discussion allait s'avérer compliqué et houleuse. Il se dirigea donc vers un buffet et en sortit deux verres à pied et une carafe contenant un liquide bordeaux. Il les rempli et en tendit un à son fils.

 **-Il va nous falloir un petit remontant. Ce dont on s'apprête à discuter n'est pas un sujet facile.**

Neal acquiesça et après une gorgée, attendit patiemment la suite de son discours. Mais ces explications tardèrent à arriver. Gold le dévisageait mais aucun son n'osait sortir de sa bouche. Il avait tellement peur de le perdre…

 **-Je t'écoute, tu sais.**

 **-Je ne sais pas par où commencer…**

 **-Peut être par le début. Comment tu t'es débarrassé de maman, par exemple ? Tu m'as toujours vendu que t'étais parti parce que ma mère n'était pas assez bien pour nous… Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de la revoir depuis que j'ai cinq ans ! Où est-elle actuellement ? Et pourquoi t'as toujours refusé d'en parler ?** S'écria Neal, furibond, faisant claquer son verre sur la table.

 **-Ta mère… Elle… C'est compliqué, je…**

 **-Oh non, c'est très simple. Sache que j'partirais pas sans une réponse et j'veux la vérité, même si elle est douloureuse et cruelle. J'veux tout savoir, papa !**

Gold regarda son fils dans les yeux et pu lire toute la détermination dont il faisait preuve. Contrairement à lui, Neal avait toujours était courageux. Il abdiqua finalement, à bout de nerf.

 **-C'est ta mère qui est partie. Pas moi. Je t'ai fait croire que c'était mon choix dans le seul but de te protéger. Si… Si tu avais su que ta mère nous avait sciemment quittés pour aller vivre une vie de bohème avec son amant, tu aurais été malheureux. Elle ne m'a jamais donné signe de vie, ni demander à te voir, même après notre divorce J'ai préféré prendre toute la responsabilité de ses choix sur mes épaules pour la stabilité de ton intégrité.**

Neal était abasourdit. _Alors, c'était ça, le sale petit secret de mon père…_ Sa mère n'avait plus voulu de leur vie trop calme et trop simple. Sans le vouloir, ni le contrôler, il commença à pleurer. Il était redevenu ce petit garçon que sa mère avait abandonné sans remord ni regard en arrière. Dorénavant, Neal connaissait la vérité. Il pourrait enfin faire son deuil.

 **-Elle n'a jamais cherché à me contacter ?**

 **-Non,** soupira Gold, comme un aveu trop lourd à porter.

 **-Donc, si je fouille la maison, je ne trouverais pas des centaines de lettres dans un tiroir d'une commode ?**

 **-Non. Je n'aurais pas été capable de te mentir plus que je ne l'ai déjà fait.**

Il y eut un long silence. Puis, après une brève hésitation, Neal reprit.

 **-Pourquoi avoir porté le chapeau ? Tu aurais pu tout simplement me laisser la détester !**

 **-Je n'ai pas pu… Parce que si elle s'est tournée vers un autre homme, c'est entièrement de ma faute. Je l'ai négligé trop longtemps. J'ai préféré me concentrer sur ma carrière plutôt que sur elle et sur ses désirs.**

 **-Quels désirs ?**

 **-Elle a toujours rêvé de voyager.**

Neal fit rouler son vin dans le verre, perdu dans ses pensées, puis finit par le boire cul-sec.

 **-J'ai du mal à croire qu'elle n'ait pas voulu de moi… Elle n'a pas hésité à me laisser derrière elle.**

 **-Ce n'est pas… Totalement exact,** commença Gold, sur la défensive.

Lui aussi prit son verre pour le finir rapidement et s'en resservir un nouveau à la suite. Il fit de même avec celui de son fils, qui ne broncha pas. Ce dernier se contentant de l'observer, l'œil hagard. L'alcool faisait son effet et l'empêchait de bien se concentrer.

 **-Comment ça ?** marmonna-t-il tout de même.

 **-Elle voulait t'emmener avec elle. Mais je l'ai menacé pour qu'elle te laisse délibérément avec moi.**

La nouvelle coula sur Neal comme un tison chauffé à blanc qu'on aurait appliqué sur sa peau. Il bondit de son fauteuil et s'approcha de son père, furieux et menaçant. Tout d'un coup, l'alcool n'avait plus autant d'emprise sur lui.

 **-Quoi !?**

 **-Calme-toi,** soupira le brun, tentant de le maintenir à distance en vain.

 **-Ne me dit surtout pas de me calmer après ce que tu viens de sortir ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?**

Devant l'accès de colère du plus jeune, Gold tenta de tempéré sa réponse mais il savait d'avance qu'elle allait lui faire du mal. Mais Neal lui avait demandé toute la vérité… Alors c'est ce qu'il aurait.

 **-Elle se droguait, Neal,** commença-t-il doucement. **Tu ne t'en souviens pas parce que tu étais trop jeune, mais une fois, je t'ai vue jouer avec une de ses seringues usagées pendant que ta mère était…**

Gold ne finit pas sa phrase, ses yeux légèrement embués s'étaient voilé de tristesse. Il reprit néanmoins, la voix rauque.

 **-Je t'ai récupéré immédiatement et coucher dans ta chambre. Puis je l'ai foutu à la porte. Tu avais trois ans à cette époque. Quand elle est revenue à elle, elle m'a promis d'arrêter cette merde, qu'elle allait faire des efforts pour sa famille. Alors je l'ai cru. Et pendant deux ans, je me suis battu pour tenter de la faire décrocher… Mais elle retournait inéluctablement vers son dealer et amant dès que ça devenait trop difficile. Une contrariété, une dose. J'arrivais tard le soir, une dose. Son patron lui faisait une réflexion, une autre dose. Et je t'en passe et des meilleurs… Alors oui, quand elle a voulu s'enfuir avec toi dans les bras, je l'ai arrêté. Je l'ai convaincu de te laisser ici pour que tu puisses avoir un meilleur avenir. Pour que tu puisses avoir une chance d'échapper à la drogue et à toutes ces conneries,** termina-t-il en criant presque, les bras ballants, comme si toute son énergie vitale l'avait abandonné

La prise de Neal se relâcha lentement. Son visage était buriné de larmes, mais il ne tenta pas de les essuyer. Son père était dans le même état, et aucun n'y prêta attention.

 **-Je suis désolé, Neal. J'aurais dut te dire la vérité depuis longtemps mais j'appréhendais** **tellement ta réaction… J'avais peur que tu me détestes encore plus** … ponctua Gold dans un sanglot.

Neal prit alors violemment son père dans ses bras et le serra de toutes ses forces contre lui.

 **-Je t'aime, papa. C'est moi qui suis désolé.**

 **-Je t'aime, mon fils,** murmura-t-il en resserrant lui aussi son étreinte.

Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes avant de finalement se séparer. Après une tape virile sur l'épaule de son fils, Gold ferma la bibliothèque et ils rentrèrent ensemble chez eux.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Une fois les deux femmes attablées, les débuts furent timides. Ni l'une, ni l'autre n'osaient commencer LA conversation qui les avait menées à ce restaurant ce soir. Puis, peu à peu, et le stress aidant, le caractère enflammé d'Emma reprit le dessus, et son effronterie naturelle avec. Ainsi, elle effraya plus ou moins les serveurs en passant les différentes commandes et fit quelques blagues graveleuses que les clients alentour pouvaient clairement entendre sous les rires et les moues discrètes de Regina.  
Alors que les entrées avaient été dévorées sans états d'âmes, Regina se décida somme toute à lancer les hostilités avant l'arrivée du plat principal.

 **-Emma ?**

La concernée finit de boire sa gorgée de soda, puis posa son verre, son attention toute tournée vers l'objet de ses désirs.

 **-Oui ?**

 **-Je n'ai jamais trouvé le temps de le faire, mais je tenais à te présenter mes excuses pour ce qu'il s'est passé au Grany's.**

 **-Vous n'avez pas à…**

 **-Si,** coupa-t-elle. **J'insiste. Et merci de m'avoir défendu.**

Emma acquiesça en triturant nerveusement sa serviette. Regina prit le temps de la réflexion en buvant une gorgée de vin blanc, puis reprit son récit.

 **-Robin était, fut un temps, mon compagnon.**

Emma grinça des dents devant cette révélation. Elle l'avait aisément deviné, n'étant pas totalement idiote, mais l'entendre de la bouche de la brune était d'autant plus douloureux. Sans parler des images qui défilaient sans aucune pudeur dans son esprit, ce qui accentua son sentiment de jalousie

 **-Ma vie privée ne te regarde pas, mais je tenais à éclaircir certaines choses. Donc, j'ai été en couple durant quelques mois avec cet homme mais récemment, je l'avais quitté. D'où le fait qu'il était visiblement triste et qu'il cherchait, maladroitement certes, à me reconquérir.**

 **-N'essayez pas de lui chercher des excuses pour son excès de violence. Il était en tort, point barre.**

 **-Disons que je n'ai pas été très franche avec lui sur les raisons de notre rupture. Non pas qu'il les ignorait totalement non plus d'ailleurs,** murmura la brune pour elle-même mais Emma l'entendit.

 **-Il pouvait aussi vous demander des comptes en étant sobre et sans public,** réplica vivement Emma qui n'aimait clairement pas cette conversation et le besoin que ressentait Regina de le défendre.

 **-Certes…**

Comprenant que sa prof n'en dirait pas plus, Emma se concentra sur l'assiette qu'on venait tout juste de leur servir. Le silence qui prit place entre les deux femmes fut pour le moins oppressant. Regina appréciait distraitement la possessivité dont faisait preuve Emma à son égard. Aussi, elle ne relança pas la conversation sur le sujet qui, elle en était certaine, ferait sortir de ses gonds la belle blonde.

 **-Je vis à l'hôtel,** finit par dire Emma tristement, pour changer de sujet.

 **-Comment ça ?**

 **-Je me suis enfuie de chez mon tuteur, il y a quelques mois.**

Devant le regard interrogateur de son professeur, Emma cru bon de préciser ses dires.

 **-Je suis orpheline depuis ma naissance. J'ai vécu toute ma vie dans le système.**

 **-Ce n'est pas préciser dans ton dossier scolaire,** lui fit savoir la brune qui peinait à dissimuler sa surprise.

 **-Oh, vous avez consulté mon dossier ? Il ne doit pas être très reluisant.**

A la grimace de la jeune femme, Regina émit un petit ricanement ironique.

 **-Penses-tu ! Il n'y a quasiment que des commentaires positifs…**

Le regard d'Emma se fit alors plus sérieux et pensif. Elle se remémora vaguement quelques malheureux souvenirs de sa vie d'avant, lorsqu'elle était encore l'enfant rebelle et mal aimée. Un dernier coup d'œil encourageant de la part de la brune la décida à se jeter à l'eau.

 **-Il y a une bonne raison à mon comportement, vous savez…**

Regina acquiesça mais ne dit rien. Elle laissa Emma allait à son rythme. Ce que l'adolescente fit. Elle lui raconta le rejet qu'elle avait subi enfant, la difficulté et l'envie de s'en sortir, l'amour que lui avait apporté Ellen et l'absence total d'intérêt de la part de Derek. Puis la mort, l'alcool, la souffrance et les tortures autant psychologiques que physiques. Elle lui raconta tout, dans les moindres détails, choses dont elle n'avait pas eu le courage d'avouer à sa meilleure amie.

 **-Puis un soir, je l'attendais dans le salon. J'avais tout préparé, le diner était fait et chaud. J'avais même ouvert une bouteille de whisky pour l'amadouer un peu, histoire de le détendre. Quand il est rentré, il a tout de suite compris qu'il s'était passé quelque chose. Il a commencé à me crier dessus, pour savoir si j'avais eu une mauvaise note ou un commentaire désobligeant dans mon carnet, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Ça l'a un peu calmé, sur le coup, alors il s'est assis et il m'a demandé ce que je lui voulais. Et là, je…**

Regina restait pendue à ses lèvres. Elle était certes très en colère mais aussi admirative de la force et du courage dont faisait preuve la jeune femme. Le système avait été incapable de la protéger alors que son tuteur était violent avec elle. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'en être scandalisée.

 **-Je lui ai avoué que j'étais lesbienne. Et il est devenu complètement fou. Il était tellement en colère… Il m'insultait de tous les noms possibles et imaginables en me poursuivant dans la maison. Et ensuite, il a attrapé un couteau.**

Le sang de Regina se figea. Son cerveau s'était bloqué sur le terme « lesbienne » mais la suite la ramena précipitamment à la réalité. _Elle a été blessée ? Mais pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas prévenue la police, bon sang !_ Tout en continuant son sombre récit, Emma remonta lentement la manche de sa chemise, laissant ainsi à découvert l'énorme cicatrice qui lui striait l'avant-bras.

 **-Il m'a scarifié le bras. Il y a eu beaucoup de sang, sur le moment. C'est ce qu'il l'a calmé. Puis il s'est évanouit. J'en ai profité pour faire mes bagages. J'ai pris tout ce que je possédais, autrement dit, pas grand-chose. Et j'ai appelé Ruby pour que sa grand-mère vienne me chercher d'urgence.**

 **-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu n'as pas été porté plainte !** Ne put s'empêchait de scander la brune, révulsée.

 **-Comprenez bien que je ne voulais plus rien avoir à faire avec lui. Je lui ai laissé un mot le menaçant d'aller aux flics s'il tentait de me retrouver. Il n'est jamais venu. Et maintenant que je suis majeur, il n'a plus de droits sur moi.**

 **-Et depuis ? Tu as eu des nouvelles de cet… Homme ?** Se retint de justesse Régina.

 **-Nope,** sourit Emma sans relever. **Ce sont Granny et Ruby qui prennent soin de moi.**

Régina tiqua sur le nom de la seconde jeune femme. Elle appréciait Mademoiselle Lucas autant que les autres élèves lambda de ses différentes classes, Emma n'entrant clairement pas dans cette catégorie. Cependant, elle s'était toujours posé la question de savoir si la jolie brune en question ne cherchait pas, elle aussi, l'attention de la blonde. Elle repensa furtivement au grand brun dégingandé qui avait suivi Emma dans les couloirs. Décidément, la blonde avait un peu trop de soupirants potentiels à son gout… _A mon gout ? Redescend sur Terre, espèce de perverse ! Il s'agit de ton élève,_ se réprimanda mentalement la brune. Emma devina immédiatement ses pensées à la moue que fit sa voisine de table.

 **-Je vous arrête tout de suite. J'ai dit que j'aimais les femmes, certes. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je flirte avec mes meilleures amies.**

 **-Plait-il ?**

 **-Je ne suis intéressée ni par Ruby, ni par Belle, ni aucune autre fille du bahut,** termina-t-elle fièrement.

 _Mais je suis intéressée par vous_. Emma n'eut guère besoin de le clamer à voix haute, son regard parlait pour elle. Un regard chaleureux, empli de sentiments qu'elle peinait à camoufler et à avouer… Et Régina le vit très nettement. Emma était amoureuse d'elle. _Et merde…_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Durant tout le trajet du retour, Régina fut perdu dans ses pensées. Flirter au lycée, certes, elle ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant, surtout avec une élève, et c'était déjà absolument malvenu et inconvenant de sa part. Mais des sentiments naissant, de véritables sentiments réels et probants, c'était une autre paire de manche. Emma était amoureuse d'elle. Et Régina n'arrivait pas à se le sortir de la tête. Cette phrase revenait comme un mantra dans ses pensées, bousculées par toutes les conséquences que cela amenait avec elles… La jeune femme ne lui avait rien avoué clairement mais elle n'avait nullement besoin de le faire. Et la brune ne savait plus où classer ses propres émotions dans l'équation. Son attirance pour Emma s'était muée depuis quelques temps en quelque chose de bien plus fort mais elle préférait nier ce fait et l'enfouir quelque part dans son esprit dérangé. Cependant, tout arrêter avec la jolie blonde était au-dessus de ses forces. Régina s'était bien trop attachée à son élève… Et elles étaient dans de sacrés de beaux draps maintenant… Et si quelqu'un venait à l'apprendre ? _Je perdrais immédiatement mon travail et le droit d'exercer, j'imagine…_ Le seul point positif, si l'on pouvait dire, était qu'Emma était majeure, ce qui lui évitait la prison. Mais ce ne fut pas assez pour calmer les angoisses naissantes de la jolie brune.

 **-Est-ce que ça va ?**

C'était une question stupide. Emma avait depuis longtemps remarqué que son professeur n'allait pas bien. Elle était restée discrète depuis le dessert, se limitant à quelques mots ou questions simple çà et là. C'était principalement la blonde qui avait fait la conversation mais depuis qu'elles étaient retournées dans la voiture, la tension était palpable. Régina ne répondit pas.

 **-Je sais, c'était bête comme question. Je vois bien que ça ne va pas.**

Il y eut un nouveau silence pesant, mais Emma ne se démonta pas. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup de qualités mais l'obstination en faisait définitivement partie.

 **-J'ai dit quelque chose qui vous a gêné ?**

 **-Non.**

Simple, net et catégorique mais le fait que la brune lui ait finalement répondu était un bon début en soi. Elle continua.

 **-C'est parce que j'ai dit que j'étais gay ?**

 **-Emma, ton orientation sexuelle n'a rien à voir avec…**

Mais Régina se tut avant de terminer. _Mes sentiments…_ Finit tout de même la brune, pour elle-même. Elle s'en voulait de sa lâcheté mais elle n'avait jamais été courageuse et encore moins téméraire, surtout en amour. _Faites qu'elle se taise et qu'elle rentre chez elle sans plus poser de questions,_ pria Régina. Mais Emma n'avait que faire de ses simagrées intérieures. Elle voulait des réponses et elle les aurait !

 **-Très bien. Donc ce sont mes sentiments pour vous qui vous gêne, c'est ça ?**

Régina pila. Elles étaient au beau milieu de la route du retour, en pleine campagne. Au loin, Emma pouvait même deviner la forêt qu'elles avaient traversés un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. Puis son attention revint vers la brune. Et elle se rendit compte d'une chose très importante à cet instant précis. Elle n'était pas aux côtés de Madame Mills, sa stricte et charmante professeure de Littérature, mais de Régina, la jeune femme d'une trentaine d'années qui visiblement peinait à assumer et accepter ses sentiments pour une autre femme de douze ans sa cadette. La brune avait les mains crispées sur le volant et le regard perdu dans le vide. Alors Emma eut envie de faire une chose folle. Elle se pencha, prit le visage de sa professeure entre ses mains et l'embrassa chastement. La réaction de Régina, surprise par son audace, fut tout autre. Elle la repoussa sans ménagement.

 **-Emma, on ne peut pas.**

 **-Qui le dit ? Madame Mills ou Régina ?**

 **-Les deux,** soupira-t-elle. **Et la société. Tu es mon élève.**

 **-Je ne risque pas de l'oublier,** se renfrogna Emma. **Mais je ne regrette pas non plus. Je n'aurais jamais honte des sentiments que je te porte, Régina.**

La brune était profondément retournée par les paroles de la jeune femme, et ignora le soudain tutoiement. Elle redémarra suite aux nombreux automobilistes la klaxonnant et reprit la route, attentive. Emma semblait ne rien vouloir lâcher. Et Régina aimait cette sensation malgré tout le reste. Ce sentiment de plénitude lorsqu'on se sent aimer, lorsqu'on sent que l'autre ferait n'importe quoi pour vous, y compris affronter le monde. C'était d'ailleurs une des choses qui lui avait cruellement manqué dans sa relation avec Robin. Elle secoua la tête. Venait-elle réellement de comparer son ex-compagnon infidèle et son élève ? La brune tenta un bref coup d'œil vers la blonde et cette dernière lui sourit tendrement. Emma ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux depuis leur départ. Régina soupira de plus belle. Elle avait perdu la partie, elle le savait…

Il ne fallut que quelques minutes de route supplémentaire pour arriver devant le restaurant de la grand-mère de Ruby. Emma lui avait indiqué une ruelle peu fréquentée derrière l'hôtel qui donnait directement sur son studio. Elle s'y engouffra donc et s'arrêta, coupant le moteur. Puis avant que la jeune femme n'émette un quelconque commentaire, Régina sortit de la voiture en claquant la portière. Perplexe, Emma la suivit et se plaça face à son professeur, maladroitement adossé contre le véhicule. Aucun mot ne fut échangé durant plusieurs secondes et Régina était clairement mal à l'aise. Emma le remarqua et se fit la réflexion qu'elle semblait attendre quelque chose. Puis, suivant son instinct et ses envies, elle se pencha comme précédemment et l'embrassa à nouveau, toujours sans un mot. Un baiser plus profond, mêlant sensualité et respect. Elle lui faisait distinctement comprendre l'intensité de ses sentiments. Et son assurance fut finalement récompensée : Régina répondit avidement au baiser.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Tapis dans l'ombre d'un arbre, de l'autre côté de la rue, un homme terminait sa cigarette. Il avait suivi le couple jusque devant ce fichu restaurant et maintenant, il assistait, impuissant, à un baiser langoureux auquel il n'était pas invité. D'un geste rageur, il envoya valser la cigarette vers les deux femmes enlacés sans qu'aucune d'elles ne le remarque. La fureur envahis entièrement son corps, pulsant à ses tempes et blanchissant ses poings fermés presqu'à sang. Cependant, il se retint de se ruer sur elles pour les séparer. Ce n'était pas le bon moment… Cependant, il avait dorénavant une carte à jouer. Et c'est ce qu'il ferait bien assez tôt.

* * *

 **Bon, si vous êtes encore là, c'est que je dois être à peu près pardonnée et que vous voulez la suite ;)**

 **Je me penche donc rapidement sur le prochain chapitre pour vous le poster dans les plus brefs délais (et j'espère sincèrement pouvoir tenir parole, cette fois-ci)**

 **See you !**

 **EBS**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello Hello ! Me revoilà avec la suite dans un délai beaucoup plus appréciable que la dernière fois (en même temps, je pouvais difficilement faire pire !) Je vous laisse donc à la dégustation de ce nouveau chapitre en espérant toujours naïvement que cela vous plaise !**

 **Mention spéciale : J'embrasse chaleureusement toutes celles qui laissent bien aimablement des reviews (Big up ++ pour vous les girls !) et évidemment toutes les vues, les ajouts en favoris et le reste ! Merci à toutes !**

 **Ps : j'en profite pour laisser un message un certain Guest qui se reconnaitra sans doute. Alors, tu m'as apparemment laisser deux messages à ce sujet, qui (sans vouloir te vexer, hein !) est, selon moi, totalement inutile. Bref, comme tu sembles être bloqué dessus, je vais te donner une réponse plus clair et concise : Oui, Emma a loupé son Bac la première année (j'ignore encore honnêtement si j'en reparlerais dans un prochain chapitre, ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance en soi). Donc qui dit Bac (Baccalauréat, n'est-ce pas ?), dit Education Nationale, soit en toute logique une scolarité française. Je n'ai jamais précisé que l'histoire se passait aux USA, j'ai donc été plutôt surprise par tes commentaires. Bref, tout ça pour dire qu'on s'en fiche un peu mais que oui, l'action se passe bien dans notre cher petite France, bien à nous. Je n'ai même pas précisé de villes aux alentours, vous pouvez donc imaginer nos personnages n'importe où ! Voilà, j'espère avoir répondu à ton interrogation ;)**

 **Sur ce, je ne vous embête pas plus et vous laisse à votre lecture !**

* * *

CHAPITRE CINQ

Emma était sur un petit nuage. Elle irradiait littéralement de bonheur. Un grand sourire niais refusait de quitter son visage depuis qu'elle avait laissé sa belle brune dans la rue. _Ma belle brune…_ ricana bêtement la blonde. Elle roula dans son lit d'un côté, puis de l'autre comme une enfant de cinq ans. Emma était si euphorique qu'elle en devenait ridicule. _Heureusement que Ruby ne me voit pas en ce moment même ! Autrement, je serais bonne pour l'asile et elle se moquerait de moi pendant des siècles._ Elle se releva finalement après quelques minutes supplémentaires de folies passagères et se dirigea d'un pas léger vers sa petite salle de bain personnelle. Après une douche rapide, Emma constata, en revenant dans sa chambre, qu'un appel manqué de Neal apparaissait sur son smartphone. Elle s'en inquiéta immédiatement, n'ayant pas vue son ami de la journée, et l'appela.

 **-Emma ?**

 **-Neal ! Est-ce que tout va bien ?** Commença la blonde, anxieuse. **Tu es parti du lycée sans donner de nouvelles !**

 **-Oh doucement, Em' ! Je n'ai rien. Je suis allé voir mon père, à la bibliothèque.**

Emma acquiesça, plus détendue. Killian en avait effectivement fait mention en salle d'études, bien qu'elle ne l'ait écouté que d'une oreille. Elle rejoignit son lit sans lâcher son téléphone et se cala sous sa couette.

 **-J'ai le droit de demander pourquoi ?**

 **-Belle ne vous a rien dit, hein ?** Questionna-t-il, malgré qu'il ne doutait pas de la réponse.

 **-Elle aurait dut ?**

 **-Pas nécessairement. Mon père lui a parlé de ma mère. Je ne savais même qu'ils se connaissaient !**

Emma passa sous silence ce qu'elle et Ruby avait vue depuis l'arrière du restaurant. Inutile de mettre Belle dans l'embarras et elle avait catégoriquement refusé de leur en parler lorsqu'elles avaient abordé le sujet… C'était donc qu'elle ne souhaitait pas que sa relation, ou quoi que ce puisse être, avec le père du brun ne s'ébruite. Et la fuite, si elle devait avoir lieu un jour, ne viendrait certainement pas d'elle.

 **-Ta mère ?** Commenta Emma, pour en revenir au sujet qui l'intéressait. **Genre, celle dont tu n'as jamais entendu parler ?**

 **-Celle-là même. Belle est venue m'en parler. Apparemment, mon père en avait gros sur le cœur et il ne supportait plus mon comportement distant.**

 **-Oui, en même temps, je peux le comprendre. T'es son unique fils.**

 **-Bref. Dans tous les cas, je n'ai pas été très cool avec elle.**

Emma se contorsionna pour atteindre l'interrupteur et l'éteindre. Elle se doutait que la conversation allait être longue et elle comptait se coucher juste après.

 **-Elle était inquiète pour toi aujourd'hui, tu sais. Je ne pense pas qu'elle t'en veuille. Mais lui offrir une pâtisserie serait une bonne idée de cadeau de réconciliation** , lança-t-elle amusé.

Neal rit dans le combiné.

 **-T'es un ventre, Swan !**

 **-J'ai simplement bon appétit, nuance,** contrattaqua la blonde.

Après quelques plaisanteries de plus ou moins mauvais gouts, Neal finit par lui raconter toutes les révélations que lui avait faites son père. Emma était passé par toutes sortes d'émotions : la stupéfaction, la curiosité, la colère, le chagrin… Mais c'est finalement un grand sourire aux lèvres qu'elle raccrocha une fois que Neal eut finit son histoire et lui avait souhaité une bonne nuit. Elle était ravie que le brun se soit enfin réconcilié avec son père. Suite à tant d'agitations en une seule soirée, Emma fut finalement incapable de trouver le sommeil. Elle ralluma son ordinateur et fureta çà et là, pour en définitive décider de lancer un film pour s'endormir. Après plusieurs hésitations, elle finit par choisir _Loving Annabelle_ , un film qu'elle affectionnait tout particulièrement, et se vautra dans ses coussins. A aucun moment de sa soirée sa ravissante professeure ne quitta ses pensées.

###

Confortablement installé dans son bain, Régina se remémorait son rendez-vous avec la jolie blonde. Elles avaient beaucoup discuté, apprit des anecdotes très personnelles l'une sur l'autre, et, malgré une fin de soirée bancale, avaient terminé en beauté avec un long baiser langoureux dans la ruelle déserte. Ne souhaitant pas gâcher l'instant en explications hâtives et prématurées, la brune était rapidement repartie. Mais maintenant qu'elle se retrouvait seule, dans sa baignoire, ses doutes réapparaissaient. Craintes et allégresses se mêlaient dans un capharnaüm sans nom dans ses pensées et elle ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Cependant, Régina ne regrettait rien. La seule chose dont elle était certaine était qu'elle éprouvait des sentiments forts pour son élève. Elle était simplement inquiète de la suite des évènements et espérait profondément qu'Emma soit assez mature pour comprendre l'ampleur des responsabilités qui pesaient dorénavant sur leurs épaules. La sonnerie de son téléphone la sortie de ses songes et elle se pencha pour répondre sans regarder l'identité de son contact.

 **-Allo ?**

 **-Ne raccroche pas, s'il te plait !**

La voix de son ex-compagnon résonna alors dans l'appareil. Affligé, Régina était sur le point de couper la communication lorsqu'elle retint son geste. Après tout, il venait surement s'excuser… _C'est Emma qui serait contente de l'apprendre…_ La brune sourit à cette pensée avant de se reconcentrer.

 **-Si c'est encore pour me dire des horreurs, je t'arrête tout de suite et je raccroche.**

 **-Non ! Au contraire,** répondit Robin doucement. **J'appelle pour m'excuser. J'ai eu un comportement absolument déplacé au restaurant et je m'en veux terriblement.**

 **-C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire…**

Sur ses gardes, Régina préféra prendre un air froid en écoutant les complaintes de son ancien amant. A l'autre bout du fil, Robin grommela.

 **-Ecoute, je sais que je mérite ton indifférence après ce qu'il s'est passé. Je ne le conteste pas, j'ai largement dépassé les bornes. Mais j'avais de bonnes raisons d'être en colère, tu ne crois pas ?**

 **-Remets les choses dans l'ordre, Robin. Tu as fait de moi ton sale petit secret ! Il était évident que ça allait mal tourner. J'ai un minimum de bons sens et d'amour propre.**

 **-Tu étais bien plus ça, chaton.**

 **-Arrête. Tout de suite,** feula-t-elle en se redressant brusquement dans la baignoire, créant ainsi quelques vagues. **Tu as interdiction de m'appeler comme ça ou avec n'importe quel autre surnom déplaisant et ridicule !**

 **-Régina…**

 **-Tais-toi…** Répliqua-t-elle pour le couper. **Revenons-en au problème initial.**

Elle sortit de son bain devenu tiède, et s'enroula rapidement dans un peignoir. La brune sourit avec animosité en se tournant vers son immense miroir mural, imaginant apercevoir le reflet déconfit du blond. Elle prit le ton le plus antipathique possible avant de reprendre.

 **-Comment va ta femme ?**

Robin souffla dans le combiné en réponse.

 **-Elle ignore toujours que tu l'as trompé, n'est-ce pas ?** Lança-t-elle, glaciale.

 **-Non. Je lui ai dit.**

Régina fut surprise. Lorsqu'elle avait appris que son compagnon et amant depuis presque six mois était en réalité marié et de surcroit père d'un petit garçon, elle avait été anéantie. A l'époque, elle s'était sentit sale et trahis. Robin l'avait dupé depuis le début et la brune l'avait détesté pour ça. Elle avait beaucoup crié et était partie en claquant la porte de la chambre d'hôtel où ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous. Se souvenant de ces mauvais souvenirs, Régina se rembrunit et rejoignit sa chambre, attenante, tout en écoutant la suite.

 **-C'était la dernière fois qu'on s'est vue, lorsque tu es tombée sur les messages sur mon téléphone. Après ton départ précipité, je suis rentré chez moi. Marianne a tout de suite compris que quelque chose n'allait pas. Alors on a longuement discuté et je lui ai finalement avoué que j'étais tombé amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre. Elle a beaucoup pleuré et hurlé. Mais au final, elle a accusé le coup.**

 **-Pourquoi me racontes-tu tout ça, Robin ?**

 **-Parce qu'elle m'a dit qu'elle me pardonnait. Qu'elle était prête à recommencer et faire comme si de rien n'était, mais… Régina, je ne peux pas ! Je t'aime, tu comprends !** Termina-il, désespéré.

Dire que la brune était choquée était un euphémisme. Brusquement figé devant son lit, elle se laissa doucement choir sur son édredon.

 **-Je ne vois toujours pas le rapport avec moi…**

 **-Je veux faire ma vie avec toi, Régina. Je vais demander le divorce. Et je ferais n'importe que quoi pour te reconquérir.**

Elle raccrocha précipitamment. Tout ça allait largement compliqué sa relation naissante avec Emma… Dorénavant, Régina n'avait pas un mais deux soupirants… Car à ses yeux, il était certain que le blond n'allait pas abandonner la bataille aussi facilement.

###

Emma était contrariée. Elle ignorait encore pourquoi mais Killian refusait de lui adresser la parole depuis le début de la matinée. Ce n'était pourtant pas faute d'avoir essayé de briser la glace à plusieurs reprises avec lui… Pourtant, à chaque fois, ce dernier lui lançait un regard glacial et partait immédiatement dans le sens inverse. La blonde rejoignit donc les vestiaires des filles d'un pas rageur et l'air absent. Le cours de sport était le seul qu'ils avaient en commun, Killian et Neal étant en filière scientifique et les filles en littérature. Elle espérait ainsi pouvoir le coincer quelques part et avoir des réponses concises à ses interrogations.

 **-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, Emma ? Le café n'a pas encore fait effet ?**

Ruby, déjà habillé d'un jogging rouge des plus voyants, la regardait du coin de l'œil, surprise et amusée de l'entendre marmonner dans sa barbe.

 **-Je ne sais pas… Killian t'a parlé d'un truc ce matin ?**

 **-Pas que je me souvienne. T'as des ragots ?**

Une fois changée, Emma souffla bruyamment. Elle s'adossa au mur le plus proche en se penchant vers la brune.

 **-Non. Mais pour une raison qui m'échappe encore, il m'évite. Il refuse carrément de me parler.**

 **-Hum…** Réfléchit Ruby sans quitter son smartphone des yeux. **Tu lui as peut-être dit quelque chose qui ne lui a pas plu, qui sait. C'est un susceptible, notre ami.**

Emma réfléchit longuement aux paroles de son amie, mais il était peu probable que ce soit réellement le cas. Elle ne se souvenait absolument pas de s'être récemment disputer avec le brun. Il n'y avait eu que leur brève altercation quant à son cours particulier de littérature mais ils avaient depuis longtemps éclaircit les choses à ce sujet.

 **-Allez, les filles !** Scanda leur professeur de sport depuis le couloir. **En piste. Vous me faites deux tours d'échauffement. Et sans râler, Mademoiselle Lucas.**

Emma éclata de rire face à la moue boudeuse de la brune, rapidement suivit par Belle qui les rejoignit au petit trop. Ruby n'était définitivement pas une sportive. La blonde abandonna donc rapidement ses amies pour se dépenser à la course. Sa queue de cheval attaché haut sur son crâne fouettait ses épaules à chaque foulée, mais elle n'y prêta aucunement attention. Elle rattrapa Neal lors du second virage, le long du stade, et trottina à son rythme. Ils se sourirent mais ne dirent rien de plus durant quelques minutes, avant qu'Emma ne prenne les devant.

 **-Par rapport à hier,** commença-t-elle, légèrement essoufflée **. Qui d'autre est au courant ?**

 **-Juste Belle et toi.**

 **-Et tu comptes en parler au reste du groupe ?**

 **-J'hésite. Je ne sais pas comment pourrait réagir Killian…**

Emma acquiesça distraitement. Il était vrai que la mère de leur ami aussi été parti avec son amant, deux ans plus tôt, lorsque leur groupe attaquaient tout juste leur première année en tant que lycéens, Emma étant alors déjà en première L. Le déchirement et la déception avaient causés beaucoup de soucis au brun qui était devenu relativement violent à partir de cette époque. Mais le groupe était resté soudé. Ils l'avaient soutenu dans cette période de troubles et finalement, Killian s'en était remis.

Ils attaquaient maintenant leur dernier tour d'échauffement et Emma aperçue Belle et Ruby un peu plus loin, justement accompagné du grand brun. Elle inspira profondément. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle arrive à parler à son ami et qu'elle obtienne des explications quant à son comportement à son égard. Autrement, cela allait devenir drôlement problématique à gérer au sein du groupe. Elle se focalisa de nouveau sur sa conversation avec Neal.

 **-Si tu veux mon avis, tu devrais leur en parler.**

 **-A Killian, tu veux dire ?** Questionna le brun entre deux respirations.

 **-Oui et à Ruby aussi. Killian risque de vraiment mal le prendre si tu ne lui en parle pas ou s'il l'apprend par l'intermédiaire de quelqu'un d'autre. Et puis, c'est ton meilleur ami ! Tu ne peux pas lui cacher un truc pareil. Mais si tout le monde est courant sauf Ruby…**

Emma fit une pause dramatique tout en balançant horizontalement sa main devant son cou en un signe évident. Neal comprit immédiatement et grimaça.

 **-Ouais,** murmura-t-il. **J'imagine bien la misère qu'elle me fera vivre…**

Ils rirent longuement et le brun décida de leur en parler à la pause déjeuné. Puis ils terminèrent leur dernier virage en faisant la course avant de rejoindre leur professeur au centre du stade. Les deux heures qui suivirent furent éprouvantes physiquement, ce qui permis à Emma de se dépenser et de ne penser ni à sa belle brune et son baiser brûlant de la veille, ni à Killian qui continuait inlassablement à l'ignorer. A aucun moment de la matinée, il ne lui donna l'occasion de lui parler.

Belle et Ruby furent surprises de remarquer le déni total qu'affichait Killian par rapport à Emma. Habituellement, il l'a suivait partout et cherchait continuellement son attention, quitte à se montrer ridicule. Mais visiblement, aujourd'hui, le brun avait une autre idée en tête. Ils étaient tous attablés au self et discutaient gaiement de tout et de rien. Killian s'était assis à la place la plus éloigné de la blonde et plaisantait avec Neal, ce qui avait mis la puce à l'oreille des deux autres filles. Ruby se pencha discrètement vers la brune, de sorte qu'elle soit la seule à entendre.

 **-Il tente peut-être une nouvelle approche ? Genre, je te fuis, tu me suis ?**

Belle rigola en cachant son sourire de sa main. Emma les regarda faire, l'air interrogatif, mais elle n'obtint aucune réponse de leur part. Imitant finalement Ruby, Belle se pencha vers elle.

 **-Je ne pense pas que cette méthode soit efficace lorsqu'un mec tente de séduire une lesbienne.**

Beaucoup moins discrète, Ruby éclata de rire au point d'alerter d'autres tables où certaines têtes se tournèrent vers elle. Face au troublant silence qui s'était nouvellement installé à leur table suite à son éclat, la brune rougit légèrement en leur faisant signe que ça n'avait aucune importance. Neal en profita alors pour relancer la conversation et raconta toute l'histoire aux deux ignorants. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, Killian et Ruby affichaient tous deux une moue stupéfaite. Belle, quant à elle, était tout bonnement rassurée de savoir que l'entrevue s'était bien déroulée.

 **-Je vais essayer de la retrouver.**

 **-Qui ? Ta mère ?** Demanda Killian, toujours sous le choc.

 **-Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée, Neal…** murmura Belle.

 **-Il faut que je la retrouve, vous comprenez ! Je veux tenter ma chance.**

 **-C'est-à-dire ?**

Devant le regard interrogateur et dubitatif de son amie blonde, Neal précisa sa pensée.

 **-Je veux moi aussi essayer de la sauver et de la sortir de la drogue. Ça ne me coute rien de tenter le coup.**

Devant l'émotion évidente du brun, personne n'osa le contredire. Killian souffla doucement en lui tapotant l'épaule.

 **-Tu sais quoi, vieux ? Si t'as besoin d'aide pour ta quête, je serais toujours là pour te filer un coup de main.**

Neal lui sourit. Il était vraiment heureux de pouvoir compter sur son meilleur ami dans ce genre de situation. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps pour que chaque membre du groupe n'acquiesce et ne propose son aide à son tour. Ils sortirent tranquillement de la cantine et une fois dehors, chacun se regroupa autour de Neal pour lui faire un grand câlin collectif, sous l'air goguenard de ce dernier. Ils furent cependant rapidement interrompus par la sonnerie, indiquant la reprise des cours de la journée.

###

Assise sur le muret séparant le parking des professeurs du reste de la cour principale, Emma jouait sur son téléphone. Elle n'avait pas réussi à entamer une quelconque conversation avec Killian, ce dernier l'ayant fui toute la journée… Emma avait donc abandonné pour aujourd'hui et s'était concentré sur une toute autre personne. Elle attendait ainsi sa jolie professeure, jambes en tailleur et bien emmitouflée dans sa veste et son écharpe en laine. La blonde avait hâte de discuter avec elle de la soirée de la veille. Elle y avait repensé toute la journée et n'avait fait que croiser brièvement Régina à l'autre bout d'un couloir bondé. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à battre son record sur _Piano tiles_ , Emma entendit, comme la dernière fois, des talons claquer fortement sur le bitume. Alors qu'elle relevait la tête en arborant un grand sourire, celui-ci se fana promptement devant le regard froid de Régina. La brune lui fit un discret signe de la tête sur la gauche pour lui montrer la présence d'une deuxième jeune femme à ses côtés.

 **-Emma ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, à attendre dans le froid ? Tu devrais être chez toi vue l'heure,** lui lança aimablement Mlle Blanchard.

 **-Euh… Oui. En fait, j'ai loupé mon bus,** bredouilla-t-elle pour se dépatouiller de cette situation cocasse. **Un ami devait venir me chercher mais il a dut m'oublier…**

Emma ne savait plus où se mettre et était clairement mal à l'aise. Elle avait sauté du muret dès que ses deux professeures s'étaient arrêtées devant elle, et époussetait savamment son jeans. Régina était secrètement ravie de savoir que la jeune femme l'avait attendu mais elle n'avait malheureusement pas réussit à se débarrasser de sa charmante collègue d'histoire. Mary-Margareth était adorable mais affreusement collante… Tandis que son amie déblatérait sur les dangers d'attendre seule dans la rue et de nuit, la brune décida de venir en aide à la jolie blonde.

 **-Mary, je pense qu'Emma sait ce qu'elle fait. Elle est restée dans l'enceinte de l'établissement et près d'un lampadaire. Elle n'est donc pas si inconsciente.**

 **-Régina !** Fit la petite brune, scandalisée. **On ne peut tout de même pas la laisser ici toute seule et encore moins attendre le prochain bus ! Il fait nuit noire…**

La brune souris. Son piège avait fonctionné. Comme elle s'y était attendue, Mary-Margareth avait été incapable de laisser la jeune femme démunie dans la rue. Elle allait pouvoir « subrepticement » lui proposer de la raccompagner chez elle… _Je suis définitivement brillante,_ pensa la brune, fière d'elle. Malencontreusement, Régina ne fut pas assez rapide.

 **-Si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, Emma,** commença Mlle Blanchard en posant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de la blonde. **Je vais te raccompagner jusqu'à chez toi. Au moins ainsi, je serais certaine que tu es bien rentrée en toute sécurité**.

L'adolescente regarda discrètement dans la direction de son professeure – pouvait-elle dire « petite amie » ? – dans l'espoir d'une aide appréciable. Elle ne fut pas déçue.

 **-Emma habite près du Diner, Mary.**

 **-Oh… Ce n'est pas bien grave,** souris la concerné. **Je ferais un petit détour.**

 **-Laisse… Je vais m'en occuper. C'est sur ma route, après tout,** termina la brune, faussement agacé de la situation.

 **-Es-tu certaine ?** murmura Mary-Margareth, penaude.

 **-Je ne voudrais déranger personne, vous savez,** intervint finalement Emma. **Et je peux très bien attendre le prochain bus…**

Avant que sa collègue ne puisse une nouvelle fois se proposer, Régina acheva la discussion en stipulant qu'il était plus censé que ce soit elle qui emmène Emma, obligeant ainsi son élève à s'installer dans son véhicule, garé juste en face de leur groupe. Puis, elle démarra rapidement une fois qu'elle eut saluée et embrassée son amie sur le trottoir.

 **-On a eu chaud…** Soupira Emma en se calant confortablement sur son siège.

 **-Ce n'était pas très prudent de m'attendre ici… Bien que je me réjouis de te voir ce soir,** rajouta la brune de peur que sa remarque ne soit perçue comme un reproche.

Elle se pencha et attrapa la main de la jeune femme, la serrant délicatement. Emma lui souris, enchantée. Elle qui avait plus ou moins craint un retrait de la part de la brune se voyait rassurée sur leur situation. Bien qu'elles n'aient guère encore donnés de nom à leur « relation ».

 **-Tu me ramènes chez moi, du coup ?**

 **-Avais-tu une autre idée en tête ?**

 **-Eh bien…** Commença-t-elle, mystérieuse. **Il y a un petit café, dans le centre, qui a, parait-il, la réputation d'être idéal et très intime pour les rendez-vous clandestin…**

La blonde avait murmuré sa phrase tout près de son oreille tout en lui faisant de tendres caresses sur le dos de la main avec son pouce. Régina frissonna doucement, appréciant le contact sur sa peau halée ainsi que la voix suave de son élève, et se dirigea vers le centre-ville illuminée des premières décorations de Noël. La jeune femme n'avait probablement aucune idée des diverses sensations qu'elle faisait naitre intentionnellement ou non en elle. Régina se fit alors bêtement la remarque de savoir si sa jeune compagne était ou non expérimenté en matière de séduction et – il fallait le dire – de sexe. Car si Emma continuait de l'aguicher de cette façon, ou de manière plus poussée, il était certain qu'elle craquerait à un moment ou à un autre, elle n'en doutait pas… La jolie blonde la guida à l'aide du GPS de son téléphone et Régina se gara rapidement.

Contrairement à la veille, elles se contentèrent d'un simple café et chocolat cannelle tout en discutant de leur journée respective. Régina fut amusée de constater le débit fulgurant de conversation de sa compagne, qu'elle sentait un tantinet stressée par leur entrevue. Etait-ce la peur d'être vue en sa compagnie ou autre chose, elle ne saurait le dire… Elles avaient choisi un coin relativement tranquille et dissimulé derrière des ornements de verdures, elles n'avaient donc pas trop à craindre d'être reconnues. Dans le pire des cas, elles n'étaient que deux adultes discutant autour d'une table, autrement dit, rien d'alarmant. Alors qu'Emma triturait nerveusement sa serviette en papier en se mordant la lèvre, Régina décida finalement de la questionner.

 **-Y a-t-il quelque chose dont tu voudrais me parler ? Un sujet que tu souhaiterais aborder ? Je te sens quelque peu fébrile, Emma**.

La concernée se mordit la langue. Ses émotions se lisaient clairement sur son visage et la brune ne s'en privait pas pour le lui rappeler.

 **-En fait, j'aurais voulu… Disons, des éclaircissements. Sur certaines choses.**

Régina savait exactement ce que désirait si ardemment la jeune femme. Elle lui sourit chaleureusement, et, une fois de plus, prit tendrement sa main dans la sienne en entremêlant leurs doigts. Elle se fit même la réflexion que jamais elle n'avait osé être aussi tactile avec Robin. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti le besoin de le rassurer, il était trop sûr de lui et de ses atouts pour ça… La brune appréciait énormément la candeur et la légèreté que dégageait sa jeune compagne. Comment pouvait-elle ne serait-ce qu'envisager de retourner vers son ancien amant après avoir vécu cela ?

 **-Je ne peux pas encore affirmer ce que nous sommes. Mais la seule chose dont tu peux être certaine est que je ne vois personne en dehors de toi.**

 **-Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'il y a un « nous » ? Est-ce que je peux affirmer, simplement lorsqu'on est toutes les deux, que nous sommes ensemble ?** Demanda Emma doucement.

Elle tremblait presque de nervosité, tant cette question l'avait démangé depuis la veille au soir, lorsqu'elles s'étaient embrassées dans la ruelle. Régina lui sourit et acquiesça timidement. Faisant fi de tout ce qui pouvait y avoir autour elles, Emma contourna la petite table et l'embrassa intensément, glissant sa main dans ses cheveux d'ébène. Elle avait attendue beaucoup trop longtemps pour enfin avoir l'occasion d'assouvir son désir. Et ce n'était certainement pas la brune qui allait s'en plaindre…

Les deux femmes quittèrent rapidement le café suite au baiser et Régina prit la route de l'hôtel. Elles sortirent toutes deux et, comme la veille, se retrouvèrent dans la ruelle l'une en face de l'autre, le sourire aux lèvres. Dans un souffle, Emma sauta sur l'occasion et se rapprocha, se collant complètement à la brune. Elle laissa ses mains vagabonder chastement sur ses hanches. Geste qui fit doucement frémir sa compagne. Régina fit de même, et descendit moins pudiquement vers la naissance de ses courbes bombées. Elles furent cependant coupées dans leur élan par Ruby. La jolie brune appelait Emma depuis son balcon. Elle ne l'avait pas remarqué dans la rue, aux bras de leur professeur, et était persuadée que son amie n'avait pas quitté son studio de la soirée. Emma s'était précipitée sous le balcon, évitant ainsi d'être vue. A aucun moment, cependant, elle ne lâcha la main de sa compagne et l'avait donc emmené dans son élan. Sans s'en rendre compte, Régina avait de nouveau prit la blonde dans ses bras, inquiète qu'il puisse leur arriver quelque chose.

 **-Emma ? Je sais que tu es là, je vois ton ordi allumé sur ton lit. Tu pourrais me répondre quand même, t'abuse !**

Ignorant qu'elle parlait à un appartement vide, Ruby se vexa rapidement et repartie directement dans sa chambre en boudant.

 **-Hum. Je pense que je vais en entendre parler pendant des lustres,** murmura Emma sans quitter les bras réconfortants de la brune. **Mais je ne regrette absolument rien.**

Elle embrassa amoureusement le cou de son professeur et remonta lentement vers ses lèvres. Régina se détendit doucement sous les tendres caresses. Elle s'était instantanément affolée lorsqu'elle avait entendu la jeune femme appeler son amie et se pensait déjà bonne pour chercher un nouvel emploi… Il fallait qu'elle instaure des règles stricts et qu'elles soient beaucoup plus prudente à l'avenir.

 **-Emma,** commença Régina dans un souffle rauque.

 **-Oui, je sais.**

La blonde s'écarta à regret.

 **-On aurait pu se faire gauler par Ruby… C'était pas très malin,** avoua-t-elle, coupable.

 **-Emma,** lança plus durement la brune à son intention. **Je ne regrette pas non plus, mais il nous faut être beaucoup plus attentives. Je risque mon travail dans cette histoire.**

 **-Je le sais, ça !**

 **-J'espère.**

Emma se renfrogna et préféra se taire. Si elle réagissait comme une adolescente, comment est-ce que Régina pourrait la prendre pour une adulte ?

 **-Nous seront prudentes, et tu garderas ton job. C'est une promesse.**

Régina sourit face à tant de naïveté. Il y avait tellement peu de chance pour que le secret perdure pendant encore sept mois… Elle lui caressa la joue.

 **-Je m'en veux, tu sais ? Ne te pas pouvoir t'offrir de vraie relation.**

Emma voulu la couper mais Régina l'en empêcha.

 **-La seule chose qu'il nous reste à faire, c'est terminer cette année sans se faire prendre. On en rediscutera, tu veux bien ? J'aimerais quitter cette soirée sur de bons souvenirs,** sourit la brune.

Emma acquiesça. Régina allait se reculer pour retourner vers sa voiture mais elle fut interrompue.

 **-Au fait,** l'interpela-t-elle. **Au restaurant, la dernière fois, tu m'as dit que ça ne me regardait pas. Maintenant, c'est le cas.**

Régina rougit face à ce constat. Et elle comprit d'autant plus vite qu'Emma faisait allusion à sa relation passée avec Robin. Devait-elle lui parler de son coup de fil de la veille ? Elle décida que oui, mais pas ce soir. La brune lui sourit tendrement.

 **-Jalouse ?**

 **-Absolument !**

Pour toute réponse, la brune fit volontairement le premier pas et posa ses lèvres sur celle d'Emma dans un dernier baiser langoureux avant de rentrer chez elle.

* * *

 **Eh eh, vous vous doutez bien qu'elles ne vont pas vivre éternellement leur relation sans être au moins un tout petit peu embêté par la suite, n'est-ce pas ? ;)**

 **Je ne suis pas sadique et j'aime les histoires qui finissent bien, mais on s'ennuierait férocement s'il ne se passait pas quelques rebondissements, pas vrai ? J'imagine que vous pensez comme moi ! Donc la suite arrivera, je l'espère, courant de la semaine prochaine avec un peu de chance !**

 **Que pensez-vous qu'il se passera ? Avez-vous des suppositions quant à la froideur qu'affiche notre pirate préféré ? J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience !**

 **Bien à vous,**

 **EBS**


	6. Chapter 6

**TA DAH ! La suite que les plus pressés d'entre vous m'ont si ardemment réclamé ;)**

 **J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire ce chapitre et je n'en suis pas extrêmement fière... Malheureusement, je n'arrive pas à savoir exactement en quoi certains passages me dérange donc, je le poste tel quel et j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout de même !**

 **Promis, je me rattraperais avec un long et bien meilleur chapitre la prochaine fois !**

 **Encore et toujours un grand merci à ceux et celles qui me lisent, me commentent et m'encourage ! Je vous aime follement ;P**

 **BONNE LECTURE**

* * *

CHAPITRE SIX

Le reste de la semaine se passa dans un calme relativement paisible. Emma et Régina avaient restreint leur rendez-vous clandestin et évitaient soigneusement de se croiser à l'intérieur du lycée. Lorsqu'elles avaient cours en commun, la brune restait égale à elle-même, ne privilégiant jamais Emma par rapport à ses autres élèves. De son côté, la blonde fixait son attention sur le cours et pour donner le change, continuait de temps à autre à l'appeler « Majesté » ou « votre Altesse » sous les légères moqueries de ses camarades. Tous avaient compris depuis longtemps que si leur professeur était rigoureuse, elle n'était pas non plus trop stricte ou sévère avec eux, à condition de bien faire son travail, bien entendu. Elle acceptait même de plaisanter avec eux, ce qui en faisait une des enseignantes les plus appréciés du lycée.

Ruby n'avait pas réussi à bouder la jolie blonde très longtemps, et elle se rattrapait en se moquant éperdument d'Emma en dehors du bahut, car elle seule avait remarqué les œillades que son amie lançait par moment à la brune sulfureuse. Chaque brimade était ponctué d'un léger coup à l'épaule et d'une grimace de la part de la concernée, ce qui accentuait considérablement son hilarité. Le weekend s'annonçait donc serein en ce vendredi soir. La dernière sonnerie de la semaine se faisait entendre et Mr Hopper, leur professeur d'anglais eu bien du mal à leur dicter les devoirs pour la semaine suivante. Rapidement, le bâtiment se vida et les élèves retrouvaient leur groupe d'amis à l'extérieur, planifiant tout un tas d'activité pour leurs deux prochains jours de repos, bien souvent n'ayant aucun rapport avec de potentielles révisions. Emma suivait Ruby distraitement, la tête emplie de pensées mêlant chacune sa nouvelle petite amie à une activité en dehors de la ville. Elle fut sortie de ses songes par Belle qui l'agrippait difficilement pour éviter la cohue d'étudiants et ainsi gagner la sortie sans trop de bousculade. Elles fusèrent toutes trois directement vers leur lieux de rendez-vous habituel : une des table de pique-nique entre le bâtiment des sciences et celui de l'administration.

 **-Ce serait cool si on s'organisait un ciné, non ?** Proposa Ruby en s'asseyant sur son sac.

Les bancs trempés n'invitaient guère à s'y poser, Emma et Belle préférèrent donc rester debout en attendant les garçons.

 **-Bonne idée,** se contenta de répondre la blonde, le regard perdu vers la masse d'élèves de professeurs sortant du lycée.

 **-Quel genre de film ? Parce qu'il est hors de question que vous m'emmeniez voir le nouveau film d'épouvante sortie récemment ! J'ai horreur des clowns…**

La confession de Belle fit doucement rire ses deux amies. Elles connaissaient parfaitement ses gouts en matière de cinéma. La blonde ébouriffa tendrement les cheveux de son amie en réponse, sous les geignements plaintifs de cette dernière.

 **-J'imaginais plus un film d'action à vrai dire, mais faudrait voir avec les gars.**

Belle acquiesça puis se tourna vaguement vers Neal qu'elle entendit les appeler de loin. Les deux hommes descendaient tranquillement les escaliers extérieurs pour les rejoindre. Emma se fit la réflexion que c'était surement le moment idéal pour discuter avec Killian avant la venue du weekend. Surtout s'ils prévoyaient une activité en groupe, il fallait qu'ils crèvent l'abcès rapidement. Elle inspira un grand coup et se dirigea vers lui d'un pas assuré. Le brun l'avait vue venir et esquissa un mouvement de fuite, comme il en avait pris l'habitude toute la semaine, mais elle le coinça et lui agrippa le bras.

 **-Ça suffit, maintenant,** commença-t-elle. **Je ne sais pas ce que tu me reproches au juste, mais tu ne peux pas continuer à m'esquiver ou ignorer mes messages.**

Killian resta silencieux et regardait loin au-dessus de la blonde, pour ne pas croiser son regard vert inquisiteur. Il était furieux contre elle mais n'arrivait pas à mettre de mots sur cette colère sourde qui lui broyaient les entrailles et noyait son cœur. Alors il avait fui, parce que c'était ce qu'il faisait de mieux… Jusqu'à présent. Emma le relâcha et continua d'une voix plus douce.

 **-Kil'… S'il te plait, parle-moi. Personne ne comprend ton comportement depuis quelques jours.**

Mais le brun continua inlassablement de s'enfermer dans son mutisme, toujours sans un regard dans sa direction. Emma ne se laissa pour autant pas intimidé.

 **-Est-ce que je t'ai dit ou fait quelque chose qui t'a contrarié ou peut-être blessé ? Parce que si c'est le cas, c'était involontaire et j'en suis désolée.**

Killian finit par tiquer et la regarda froidement.

 **-Je doute que tu ais « involontairement » posé ta bouche sur celle de Mills, tu vois.**

La blonde fut sous le choc. Elle aurait probablement eu le même genre d'expression si on venait juste de lui jeter un seau d'eau froide à la figure. Quand ? Comment ? Elles avaient pourtant été attentives, même avant la situation sous le balcon de Ruby. Les deux femmes ne s'étaient, d'ailleurs, pas revues intimement depuis la dernière fois au café, en centre-ville. Puis, la lumière se fit dans son esprit et elle comprit. Killian avait commencé à se comporter différemment suite à leur tout premier rendez-vous. Celui où Régina l'avait galamment invité au restaurant… Mais qu'avait-il vue exactement ? Emma s'était brutalement refermée suite à l'aveu de son ami. Les deux jeunes se regardaient maintenant en chiens de faïences, attendant que l'autre fasse le premier pas pour mordre.

 **-Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi tu parles, Killian.**

 **-C'est ça, fait l'innocente maintenant. T'avais pas l'air si prude avec elle…**

 **-Tu sais que c'est super grave les insinuations que tu portes ? Un élève et un prof, c'est pas légal. Je ne sais pas ce que tu crois avoir vue mais tu te trompes…**

Le brun vit rouge immédiatement. Avec force, il la bouscula avant de l'attraper par les pants de sa veste ouverte, menaçant.

 **-Arrêtes de me prendre pour un con ! Je t'ai parfaitement vue en train de rouler une pelle à cette gonzesse après votre petite roucoulade dégueulasse au restaurant.**

 **-Attends. Quoi ? Tu m'as suivit !?**

De la table où le reste du groupe s'était assis, leurs amis observaient la discussion se muer lentement en dispute sans trop savoir comment réagir. Mais lorsque Killian agrippa violemment Emma en lui hurlant des insanités, Neal et Ruby se levèrent d'un coup en les rejoignant. Belle était tétanisée.

 **-Lâche-la, Killian !** Cria la brune en courant. **Non, mais t'es malade !**

 **-Ne te mêle pas de ça.**

 **-Eh mec ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?** Lança calmement Neal, en posant une main amicale, mais suffisamment forte pour les séparer, sur l'épaule tendue du brun.

Face à leurs amis venus prêter main forte à la blonde, Killian n'eut d'autre choix que de lâcher prise. Il l'a repoussa violemment, lui jetant un regard assassin. Puis il se dégagea de l'emprise de son ami et se pencha vers Ruby, peu amène.

 **-T'étais au courant, je suis sûre !**

 **-Mais au courant de quoi, bordel ?**

 **-Que notre chère amie, Emma Swan, se tape la grande Régina Mills,** répondit le brun avec dédain.

Emma s'était figée. Son sang se mit à bouillir dans ses veines sous la fureur qu'elle ressentait envers le brun. Elle serra les poings tellement forts pour s'empêcher de pleurer qu'elle sentit un liquide chaud coulés lentement sur ses paumes meurtries. Elles étaient foutues... Leur secret avait été révélé. Killian allait tout raconter au directeur et Régina serait inquiétée… Sa petite amie ferait peut-être même de la prison pour ce qu'elle en savait… Des larmes de rage finir tout de même par dévaler lentement ses joues, emportant avec elles le peu d'espoir qui lui restait. La blonde n'entendait que distraitement ses amis se disputer. Elle comprit vaguement que Ruby prenait sa défense en arguant un simple béguin à sens unique sans méchanceté et que ça ne pouvait être qu'un malentendu.

 **-Oh, non. Je peux t'assurer que ce que j'ai vue devant votre appart' n'avait rien d'un malentendu… Cette pétasse a littéralement retourné le cerveau d'Emma avec ses grands yeux noirs et ses tenues inappropriées. Outch !**

Il était trop tard pour regretter, le coup était parti. Emma ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière à présent. Elle venait de frapper son ami après l'insulte que ce dernier avait professé contre sa compagne. Quoi qu'il puisse leur arriver dorénavant, elle s'était promis de la protéger.

 **-Je t'interdis de l'insulter. Tu ne sais rien de l'histoire ! Oui, on s'est vue en dehors du bahut mais elle voulait seulement s'excuser au sujet de son ex et de l'altercation au Granny's. Après ça, elle m'a seulement raccompagné.**

Un semblant de vérité n'était pas totalement un mensonge, se dit-elle. Le regard du brun se fit plus noir encore après le coup qu'elle lui avait donné. Il s'essuya la bouche et avant que Neal n'ait le temps d'esquisser un geste pour protéger Emma, Killian lui rendit son coup. La bagarre ne dura que quelques secondes avant que leurs amis n'arrivent à les séparer complètement.

 **-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, ici ?** Tonna un surveillant mécontent qui avait entendu leur remue-ménage dans la cour.

Ce fut le signal du départ. Le groupe attrapa les différents sacs et décampa directement vers le grand portail. Emma ne suivit pas le reste de ses amis. Elle contourna le large bâtiment et prit une autre sortie, donnant sur le stade. Son œil lui faisait un mal de chien. Le brun n'y avait pas été de main morte et elle savait qu'elle aurait un bel œil au beurre noir le lendemain. Mais ce qui l'attristait le plus était de loin la trahison de ce dernier. Il l'avait vu et avait révéler son secret… Elles étaient perdues.

Au même moment, sur le parking des professeurs, Régina n'avait aucune idée de ce qui pouvait bien être en train de se tramer à l'autre bout du lycée. Elle avait malheureusement ses propres problèmes à régler et qui, visiblement, refusaient de lui laisser le temps de la réflexion. Alors qu'elle se dirigeait d'un pas rapide vers son véhicule, une ombre l'a coupa dans son élan.

 **-Robin…** Souffla d'exaspération la brune en le reconnaissant.

 **-Régina. Je t'ai prévenu que je n'abandonnerais pas aussi facilement,** lança le grand blond en s'approchant. **Et je pensais tout ce que je t'ai dit au téléphone la dernière fois. Tu es la femme de ma vie !**

Devant le silence que Régina laissait volontairement planer pour ne pas avoir à répondre de ses inepties niaises au possible, il continua.

 **-Je suis venu t'inviter à diner. J'ai réservé dans un superbe restau…**

 **-C'est hors de question, Robin. Tu vois, tu es incapable de te comporter en gentleman et de me laisser tranquille. Tu as réservé une table… A la bonne heure,** répliqua-t-elle, amère. **Donc selon toi, je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de t'accompagner, c'est bien ça ?**

Confus, le blond fut incapable de répondre sur le coup. Puis, il reprit confiance en arguant le sujet d'un divorce imminent.

 **-Je me contrefiche que tu veuilles divorcer. Tu m'as dupé et tu m'as menti. Pire encore, j'ai été l'instrument utilisé pour tromper ta femme ! Tu m'as profondément blessé dans mes convictions. Donc non, je n'ai aucune envie de retenter l'expérience, merci bien.**

 **-Tu as quelqu'un d'autre, c'est ça ?**

Sous le choc de la question, la brune resta de marbre. Ce que Robin prit pour une approbation.

 **-Qui ne dit rien, consent, n'est-ce pas… C'est qui ce mec !**

 **-Pourquoi pars-tu du principe que si je ne veux plus de toi, c'est qu'il y a forcément un autre homme dans ma vie ? Je ne suis pas comme toi, je ne fais pas dans la polygamie.**

Régina pensa immédiatement à Emma et se fit la réflexion, qu'effectivement, elle n'avait rien à voir avec son ancien amant. Elle serait tout bonnement incapable de trahir la jolie blonde… Robin lui attrapa le bras mais elle se dégagea rapidement. Il n'allait certainement pas lui refaire le même coup une deuxième fois…

 **-Et je te rappelle que tu es sur mon lieu de travail actuellement. Je t'interdis de venir me voir ici, tu m'entends ?** Lança-t-elle agressive **. Il est hors de question de faire un esclandre devant mes collègues et encore moins devant des élèves.**

 **-Je ne fais pas d'esclandre. Je veux simplement t'inviter. Je cherche à me faire pardonner, Régina…** Tenta le grand blond en tendant la main vers son visage.

Mais la brune répliqua aussitôt. Elle claqua violemment sa main de la sienne avant que cette dernière n'arrive à destination et, pour faire bonne mesure, recula de deux pas

 **-Je ne vais pas te faire de mal,** se vexa-t-il face à son rejet fulgurant.

 **-Là n'est pas la question. Je ne veux pas que tu me touches, un point c'est tout.**

 **-Et après ça, tu veux réellement me faire croire qu'il n'y a personne d'autre ?**

Le ton de sa voix avait augmenté. Il était devenu plus grave, plus féroce, presque menaçant. Mais la brune ne se démonta pas, au contraire. Elle redoubla d'agressivité en réponse. Il était hors de question que Robin pense qu'il avait l'ascendant sur elle.

 **-Penses ce que tu veux, ça m'est égal.**

Leur dispute commençait à attirer le regard de quelques-uns de ses collègues. Elle vit du coin de l'œil Mary-Margareth et Archie Hopper se diriger lentement vers eux, indécis. Elle décida donc de couper cours à leur discussion et sortie ses clefs de voiture avant d'entrer dans l'habitacle. Elle eut la présence d'esprit de verrouiller immédiatement le véhicule avant que le blond ne tente quoi que ce soit de plus. Elle démarra en trombe, laissant un Robin démunie et furieux sur le trottoir. Mary-Margareth lança un regard peu amène au grand blond lorsque ce dernier la dévisagea et se décida enfin à quitter les lieux d'un pas rageur.

 **-Décidemment, c'est la soirée** , commenta le roux en remontant ses lunettes à leur place.

 **-Comment ça ?** Questionna la brunette en se tournant vers son collègue d'anglais.

 **-Eh bien, c'est la deuxième dispute dont je suis, bien malgré moi, le spectateur. L'approche du weekend a dut en énervé plus d'un, j'imagine.**

 **-Il y a eu une bagarre ?**

 **-Quasiment oui. Emma Swan s'est violemment jetée sur un de ses camarades, juste devant le bâtiment principal. Ils ont été séparé par leurs amis, mais se sont enfuient avant que les surveillants ne les attrapent.**

A l'entente du nom de l'élève, Mary-Margareth resta pensive. Elle en parlerait à Régina la prochaine fois, il ne fallait pas que la jeune femme tourne mal l'année de son bac, surtout après un redoublement. Elle se souvenait vaguement avoir lu quelque part qu'Emma Swan avait été une élève à problème, légèrement violente et ayant du répondant mais elle s'était calmée depuis la rentrée. La professeure d'histoire espérait sincèrement que l'adolescente rebelle n'était pas retournée vers ses anciens démons.

Après sa fuite du lycée par le stade, Emma avait longuement déambulé au fil des rues, des odeurs de biscuits et de vins chauds, avant de rejoindre le port. Se balader le long de la jetée, écoutait les oiseaux, le bruit des vagues et souffle du vent avait toujours été un moment relaxant pour la jeune femme. Il faisait nuit noir lorsqu'elle se décida enfin à rentrer chez elle. Emma enleva distraitement sa veste, son écharpe et son bonnet avant de se jeter sur son petit canapé. En attrapant la télécommande, elle mit en marche le poste et lança un film qu'elle ne regarda pas, ou presque. Sa tête était pleine de pensées contradictoires en se remémorant sa conversation houleuse avec Killian. Elle lui en voulait énormément mais déplorait tout autant ses réactions violentes à son égard. La blonde n'y avait pas été de main morte avec lui et maintenant, elle regrettait le coup qu'elle lui avait donné pour le faire taire. Alors qu'elle ruminait toujours plus ou moins sa colère et sa peine, Emma entendit sa porte, qu'elle pensait avoir verrouillée derrière elle, s'ouvrir en grinçant. Elle pesta contre Ruby qui se permettait de rentrer chez elle comme bon lui semblait et sans lui demander son avis au préalable.

 **-Va-t'en, Rub', s'il te plait. Je n'ai aucun envie de discuter… Tu m'excuseras mais j'aimerais rester seule.**

Elle se risqua à une certaine distance dans l'espoir de faire comprendre à son amie son besoin de solitude et que, exceptionnellement ce soir, elle n'était pas la bienvenue. Mais le bruit d'un vêtement que l'on retire lui fit savoir que Ruby n'avait aucune intention de partir. Mécontente, Emma soupira bruyamment et tenta de se relever mais deux mains l'agrippèrent et la retinrent par les épaules. Son amie la força à se rallonger. La blonde allait une fois de plus pester contre la brune lorsqu'un souffle torride sur sa nuque la figea.

 **-Es-tu certaine de vouloir que je m'en aille** ? Susurra la voix suave et chaude de Régina à son oreille.

Sa réaction fut immédiate. Elle rougit furieusement et sentis une humidité caractéristique se former entre ses cuisses. Puis sa mâchoire se décrocha littéralement lorsque sa belle brune pénétra son champ de vision. Elle n'était seulement vêtue en tout et pour tout que d'un ensemble en dentelles noirs extrêmement aguicheur, chaussée de ses habituels talons hauts toujours aussi indécent et de la même couleur que ses sous-vêtements. Emma était certaine de baver mais elle n'arrivait tout simplement pas à fermer la bouche. Aucun son n'en sortait non plus, si ce n'est un gargouillement appréciateur qui fit doucement rire son professeur. Régina enjamba rapidement la jeune femme et se retrouva à califourchon sur ses hanches. Emma n'hésita qu'un quart de seconde avant d'oser poser ses mains sur la peau douce et brûlante à sa portée. Elle fit délicatement remonter ses doigts jusqu'à atteindre la galbe parfaite de ses seins qu'elle caressa au travers du tissus souple. Un gémissement aigu s'échappa de la bouche pulpeuse de la brune en réponse, ce qui ne fit qu'empirer son excitation. Emma embrassa tendrement les deux monts merveilleux à porter de ses lèvres pendant que ses mains descendaient lentement vers ses fesses. Elle les agrippa avant de doucement les caresser, puis continua sa délicieuse descente vers ses cuisses et les porte-jarretelles qui les habillaient. Alors que la jolie blonde vaquait à la découverte du corps brûlant au-dessus d'elle, Régina remonta lentement le haut de sa compagne. Elle fut ravie de découvrir que cette dernière avait retiré son soutient gorge et Emma dut se faire violence pour ne pas gémir lorsque la brune commença de lentes sucions sur ses tétons dressés d'envie. Elle ne put cependant retenir un râle appréciateur qui la surprit lorsqu'elle sentit une main chaude se faufiler dans son pantalon et sa culotte. La pression combinée à la fois sur sa poitrine et son bas-ventre la firent littéralement explosé en quelques secondes. Puis Emma sursauta. Les effluves de son orgasme venaient brutalement de la réveiller et elle fut surprise de ne pas trouver de traces de sa compagne, avant de se rendre compte que la main dans son sous-vêtement trempée n'était autre que la sienne. Honteuse de s'être si facilement allé à fantasmer sur sa compagne, la jolie blonde grogna de frustration et sortie précipitamment de son canapé pour se jeter sous la douche.

Lorsqu'Emma ressortit, plus fraiche et reposée que précédemment, elle vit l'écran de son téléphone s'illuminé. Ruby lui avait envoyé des messages tous les quart d'heures depuis la fin tragique de leur journée au lycée. Aussi, la blonde décida de l'appeler pour que son amie cesse de s'inquiéter à son sujet. Ruby décrocha à la première sonnerie.

 **-Est-ce que tout va bien pour toi, ma belle ?** Demanda doucement la brune dans le combiné.

 **-Mouais, bof. J'ai mal à l'œil, tu t'en doutes…** souffla-t-elle. **Et je regrette d'avoir frappé Killian… Même s'il le méritait.**

 **-Et ?**

 **-Et quoi ?**

 **-Ce qu'il a dit, c'était vrai ou pas ?**

Emma prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir. Elle ne pouvait pas avouer. Killian les avait vus, soit. C'était un fait. Mais il n'avait pas de preuve tangible, après tout. Donc, il s'agissait de sa parole contre la sienne. Elle pouvait encore faire bonne figure et sauver son idylle.

 **-Non, bien sûr que non.**

 **-Ne me ment pas, Em' !**

 **-Ce n'est pas le cas…** Murmura-t-elle en soufflant une fois de plus.

Elle était fatiguée de cette journée éreintante et avait hâte de rejoindre son lit… Elle n'osait même pas envoyer de mail à sa prof, effrayé à la simple idée que la brune ne prenne peur et qu'elle ne l'abandonne à l'aube de leur relation.

 **-Tu connais mon béguin pour elle. Mais ça reste notre prof, et elle ne me voit pas que comme une ado en mal d'amour, Rub'. En plus, je suis certaine qu'elle est, genre, 100% hétéro, tu vois…**

Ruby acquiesça, rassuré d'entendre que son amie ne se voilait pas la face. Sans savoir qu'en réalité, Emma lui mentait ouvertement…

* * *

 **Et voilà, la suite au prochain chapitre. Je m'y attèle rapidement, soyez-en sûr !**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit message, ça fait toujours plaisir les petits loups ;)**

 **Gros bisous à tous**

 **EBS**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello chers lecteurs aguerris ! Avec un peu de retard, je vous souhaite une bonne année ! J'espère que vous avez passés de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année et que tout roule comme vous le voulez ;)**

 **Bref, encore et toujours pleins de remerciements et de bisous à tous ceux que cette histoire intéressent, j'ai toujours autant de plaisir à l'écrire et à lire vos charmants petits commentaires ! J'ai d'ailleurs constaté que j'avais dépassé les 50 reviews ! Champagne !**

 **Je ne vous embête pas plus en message long et barbant (N'est-ce pas ;P) et vous laisse à votre lecture !**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

CHAPITRE SEPT

Après l'appel de Ruby, Emma alla directement se coucher et dormit peu cette nuit-là. Des visions du directeur de son lycée réprimandant Régina se mélangeaient à d'autres, plus glauque, représentant la brune menottée et sauvagement embarquée dans une voiture banalisée de la police. Elle avait de loin préféré son précédent rêve où la belle enseignante l'avait aguiché en tenue légère et sexy. Sa rancœur envers Killian toujours fraîche dans son esprit, la jolie blonde décida de se changer les idées en mer. Elle descendit rapidement les escaliers et entra dans le restaurant. Granny la salua, surprise de la voir levée si tôt, et partie lui préparer affectueusement son habituel chocolat chaud à la cannelle. Elle ne fit aucun commentaire sur son œil au beurre noir, pourtant bien visible, et Emma lui en fut reconnaissante. Elle se doutait bien que Ruby avait déjà raconté toute l'histoire à sa grand-mère. La jolie blonde mordait joyeusement dans une pâtisserie lorsque Granny revint vers elle, sa tasse fumante dans les mains.

 **-Il est encore tôt pour un samedi matin,** taquina la vieille femme. **Tu vas t'entrainer ?**

La blonde sourit et acquiesça, la bouche pleine. Elle prit une longue lampée de chocolat avant de lui répondre.

 **-Ouais. La course est dans deux semaines et j'ai besoin de me changer les idées.**

 **-Tu sais que si jamais tu as besoin de discuter de certaines choses, tu peux m'en parler, n'est-ce pas ?**

Emma lui offrit un large sourire en réponse. Elle était toujours aussi émue de constater qu'elle avait le soutien de la vieille femme.

 **-Je le sais, Granny. Et je t'en remercie. Mais mes problèmes ne sont que des préoccupations d'adolescente. Rien de bien grave, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça.**

Granny retourna à ses obligations, non sans garder un œil bienveillant sur la jeune femme. Emma engouffra sa deuxième viennoiserie et termina sa boisson chaude en saluant la grand-mère de Ruby, puis elle quitta le restaurant. Elle rejoignit l'angle de la rue, et prit le premier bus qui l'amena juste à côté du port. La blonde y déambula, le regard perdu dans ses pensées, observant les différents voiliers et petits bateaux de pêcheurs amarrés aux pontons. Doucement mais surement, Emma se dirigea vers la plage où, elle le savait, se trouvait la cabane de Leroy, son professeur de planche à voile. Cela faisait deux ans qu'elle et Killian avaient commencé le sport nautique le plus prisé de la ville et, d'après leur entraineur, ils étaient plutôt doués pour cette discipline. Il était un peu plus de 9h du matin mais Emma espérait vivement y trouver leur mentor. Leroy était un homme au caractère fort et du genre bourru. Mais une fois que la carapace était fendue, et qu'on était en mesure de voir par-dessus l'alcoolique qu'il pouvait être dans ses mauvais jours, l'entraineur avait le cœur sur la main. Plusieurs fois, lors de certains délits qui lui avaient valu un aller simple pour le poste de police, c'était lui qui était venu la chercher, se faisant passer pour son tuteur. Leroy était pour Emma ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'une figure paternelle. La blonde s'approcha du cabanon entrouvert et toqua avant de pénétrer à l'intérieur.

 **-Leroy ?**

Ne recevant aucune réponse, Emma traversa le hangar. Ce n'était qu'une petite bicoque au bord de la mer dans laquelle l'entraineur gardait planches et équipements en tout genre. Une petite mezzanine, cependant, menait à un salon chauffé et aux commodités. La jeune femme emprunta l'accès en colimaçon pour rejoindre l'étage.

 **-Leroy ?** Appela-t-elle en ouvrant la porte.

Un grognement sourd lui répondit. L'homme était complètement affalé dans un fauteuil en cuir vétuste dont l'assise se dégarnissait par endroit, une bouteille de rhum bien entamé à ses pieds. Emma remarqua aussi des restes de cartons de pizzas, ainsi que plusieurs cadavres de bières. Elle soupira en se penchant vers lui.

 **-Eh, Leroy,** réitérât-t-elle en posant une main tendre sur son avant-bras.

Un nouveau grommellement plus tard et le chauve ouvrit finalement un œil.

 **-Ah ? Emma… Quelle heure il est ?**

 **-9h30, à peu de chose près.**

La blonde s'assis sur l'accoudoir du sofa le plus proche. L'effluve d'alcool la dégouta légèrement, lui faisant retrousser le nez, mais elle savait comment gérer ce genre de scène. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle le trouvait dans cet état.

 **-Nova t'a encore viré de l'appart' ?** Plaisanta-t-elle en éloignant la bouteille de rhum du bout de son pied.

Leroy la foudroya du regard.

 **-De quoi je me mêle, blondie… T'as pas tes propres petits problèmes d'adolescente à régler, plutôt ? Ou tu préfères peut-être qu'on reparle de tes talents pour le vol à la tire ?**

Ce fut au tour d'Emma de lui lancer un regard assassin. Un point partout, la balle était au centre.

 **-Ouais… Je viens justement me changer les idées, tu vois. Je redescends.**

La jeune femme se releva, quelque peu vexée, et rejoignit le hangar pour récupérer son matériel et se changer. Elle se tourna vers son mentor une dernière fois avant de prendre congés.

 **-Quand t'auras dessoulé, on pourra peut-être avoir une vraie discussion entre adultes…**

Puis elle claqua la porte sans attendre de réponse. Elle se changea rapidement, faisant fi du froid glacial de ce début de décembre et remonta la fermeture dorsale de sa combinaison d'hiver. Emma pesta quelques secondes avant d'enfin réussir à la refermer complètement, exploit dont elle se félicita. Habituellement, Killian et elle s'aidaient mutuellement pour finaliser leur équipement… Elle grogna à cette pensée nostalgique et, la rage au ventre, attrapa sa planche à voile et sortie sur la plage. Elle fit rapidement l'aller-retour en récupérant le matériel manquant, autrement dit le mat, la voile et le wishbone, qu'elle monta sur place et assembla sur sa planche. En quelques minutes, une immense voile verte et grise la surplombait et Emma profita du premier coup de vent bienfaiteur venu pour glisser sur les vagues. Elle rit en repensant aux paroles de Belle lorsque cette dernière l'avait vue pour la première fois sur sa planche. Entre sa voile et sa combinaison, toutes deux oscillant dans un camaïeu de vert et de gris, la brune lui avait fait remarquer qu'elle était clairement aux couleurs de la maison Serpentard. Bientôt, les rafales l'emmenèrent loin du rivage, là où la jolie blonde pu enfin respirer et laisser ses pensées s'éparpiller pour ne se concentrer que sur le vent dans sa voile et l'eau qui éclaboussait son visage.

C'est essoufflé mais rasséréné qu'Emma revint sur la plage en trainant sa planche derrière elle. Leroy l'attendait, affalé sur un tronc d'arbre poli et blanchit par les vents marins, une cigarette à la main.

 **-C'était pas mauvais, mais tu peux faire mieux. Tu manques encore de vitesse, surtout dans tes virages.**

 **-Je sais. Je ne me suis pas assez pencher. Je l'ai senti dans ma voile,** répondit-elle en s'asseyant à ses côtés. **Depuis quand t'as reprit la clope ?**

L'entraineur prit un air sombre qu'Emma lui avait rarement vu et s'en inquiéta. Elle espérait sincèrement que Nova, sa petite-amie depuis cinq longues années, ne l'avait pas quitté. Leroy était amoureux de la jolie brune depuis leur première année sur les bancs de la fac. Il tira une dernière fois sur sa cigarette avant de l'écraser sous sa chaussure et de jeter le mégot au loin. Emma grimaça devant le geste mais visiblement, le chauve avait toujours autant de considération pour l'environnement et ce, quoi qu'elle ait pu mettre en œuvre pour le faire changer d'avis.

 **-Depuis ce matin… Au fait, sympa le maquillage.**

La blonde grommela. Elle avait espéré qu'il ne ferait aucun commentaire mais c'était apparemment beaucoup trop lui demander…

 **-C'est compliqué. Et toi ? Pourquoi t'as passé la nuit à cuver ?**

 **-C'est compliqué…**

Il lui retourna un sourire mutin, tout en ébouriffant ses cheveux détrempés, défaisant son chignon au passage. Emma râla pour la forme avant de lui répondre d'une petite voix.

 **-Je me suis battu avec Killian. Sur un sujet qui me tenait à cœur…**

 **-Une femme ?**

 **-Comment tu …**

 **-Emma,** la coupa son entraineur avant de poser une main réconfortante sur son épaule. **Te connaissant, et connaissant Killian, c'est forcément au sujet d'une histoire d'amour que vous vous êtes disputés. Et Killian est fou de toi depuis des années, donc c'était plutôt facile d'assembler les pièces du puzzle. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?**

Triturant nerveusement une mèche de cheveux imbibée d'eau salée lui tombant devant les yeux, la blonde n'hésita qu'une demi-seconde avant de tout lui raconter. Ses cours particuliers avec Madame Mills qui s'étaient rapidement mués en rendez-vous amoureux clandestins. Puis Killian qui les avait finalement surprit avant de le lui balancer au visage, au moins aussi efficacement que ne l'avait fait son poing.

 **-Eh bien…** souffla l'entraineur. **Quelle histoire ! Mais tu peux au moins te vanter de réaliser le fantasme de plusieurs milliers de personnes.**

Sa plaisanterie eut au moins le mérite de les faire rire tous deux. Puis Leroy se reprit, plus sérieux.

 **-Tu l'aimes ?**

Emma le regarda droit dans les yeux avant d'acquiescer vivement.

 **-Alors ne laisse jamais personne te mettre des bâtons dans les roues. L'amour est bien trop précieux pour le laisser tomber à la première incartade, ou la première difficulté. Si tu veux un conseil d'un vieil alcoolique lâche et stupide, et si tu tiens vraiment à elle, bien entendu, alors tu as tout intérêt à lui dire la vérité. Et, surtout, ne la laisse pas se rétracter !** S'exclama-t-il. **Parce qu'elle va probablement avoir peur et ça sera à toi de la rassurer. Pigé ?**

La jeune femme acquiesça lentement, en silence. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées mais avait écouté les conseils de son mentor avec attention, dessinant distraitement des arabesques avec une brindille. Ils laissèrent ainsi passer de nombreuses minutes avant que Leroy ne se décide enfin à briser la glace. Il se gratta lentement sa barbe fournit avant de se lancer.

 **-Nova est enceinte. Elle me l'a appris hier soir.**

Emma préféra garder le silence, attendant la suite. Elle connaissait assez son mentor pour savoir qu'une telle nouvelle l'avait profondément chamboulé. Il fallait qu'il décide de lui-même de vider son sac, ou bien de ne pas le faire. Leroy laissa passer quelques minutes supplémentaires, le regard toujours perdu au milieu des remous des vagues, puis il continua.

 **-J'ai paniqué et je suis venu directement ici. Je n'ai pas encore trouvé le courage de la rappeler…**

 **-Tu feras un père formidable,** murmura la jeune femme.

L'entraineur sembla surpris par la réplique. Il se tourna vers sa protégée, abasourdi et la bouche entrouverte. Emma esquissa un sourire puis se pencha vers lui, posant sa tête encore humide d'eau iodé sur son épaule.

 **-J'en suis intimement persuadée. Et tu devrais aussi suivre tes propres conseils. Ne fuit pas la situation simplement parce qu'elle t'effraie.**

Puis elle se releva d'un coup, rit en constatant l'embarras évident de son mentor et lui ordonna de filer rejoindre la femme de sa vie. Leroy grommela une dernière fois avant de se diriger vers le petit parking donnant sur la plage, un sourire timide aux lèvres. Il allait être papa…

0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0

Régina tournait en rond dans son salon. Elle était inquiète et nerveuse depuis le coup de fil impromptu de Mary-Margareth, un peu plus tôt dans la matinée. Et pour ne rien arranger, Emma ne répondait toujours pas à son téléphone. La brune se resservit un café, autant pour s'occuper les mains que l'esprit. Soudain le volume sonore de la télévision augmenta. Régina soupira. Elle se dirigea d'un pas lent, vers la chambre attenante au petit salon et entra sans frapper.

 **-Henry ? Tu es là ?** Appela une vieille femme assise dans un luxueux fauteuil en cuir.

 **-Non, maman,** répondit la brune. **Papa est décédé il y a dix ans, maintenant.**

Régina baissa radicalement le son de l'écran plat et vint s'accroupir devant sa mère et lui prit les mains. Cette dernière se crispa sous le contact mais ne se recula pas pour autant.

 **-Tu t'en souviens ?**

Cora Mills observa sa fille sans la reconnaitre. Un rictus mauvais étira bientôt ses traits en réponse.

 **-Il a encore dut sortir avec une de ses maitresses. Vous devriez mieux le surveiller, Mademoiselle. Un jour, c'est probablement à vous qu'il fera des avances.**

Puis elle retira prestement ses mains et se reconcentra sur le programme TV. Régina accusa le coup, une fois de plus. Elle commençait malheureusement à y être habituée. Les larmes aux coins des yeux, elle amorça sa sortie lorsqu'elle fut finalement interpeler avant d'atteindre la porte.

 **-Pourriez-vous demander à ma fille de venir ? Je voudrais vérifier qu'elle a bien fait ses devoirs.**

 **-Maman,** répliqua-t-elle. **Je suis déjà là.**

Cora se tourna vers elle avec dédain.

 **-Allons, ne soyez pas sotte, Mademoiselle. Ma fille a huit ans.**

Régina pâlit. Madeleine, l'aide-soignante qui accompagnait sa mère depuis que le diagnostic fut établi, l'avait prévenu. L'Alzheimer de Cora s'était aggravé et cette dernière revivait ses jeunes années, presque vingt ans plus tôt, à l'époque où Régina n'était qu'une petite fille. C'était aussi la période que sa mère était persuadée de l'infidélité de son père alors qu'elle-même fricotait avec Léopold Blanchard, le père de Mary-Margareth. Cette dernière n'en avait jamais rien su et la brune s'était bien garder de le lui dire. Beaucoup d'eau avait coulé depuis, et le vieil homme étant décédé, sa mère était la seule susceptible de se souvenir de cet adultère. Régina soupira de nouveau.

 **-Maman,** lança-t-elle pour attirer son attention. **Je ne suis plus une fillette, j'ai grandi. Je suis professeur maintenant, tu te rappelles ? Tu étais présente lors de ma remise de diplôme.**

Cora l'observait mais son regard était vide. Elle était de nouveau partie dans sa forteresse de souvenirs d'où l'on ne pouvait l'atteindre, ni la rejoindre. La brune sourit tristement à sa mère, lui dit qu'elle l'aimait puis se pencha pour l'embrasser sur le front. Le geste tendre ne fit même pas tressaillir la vieille femme et Régina quitta définitivement la pièce en fermant la porte derrière elle.

La jeune femme se dirigea vers le grand balcon dominant la plage pour prendre une grande bouffé d'air. La maladie de sa mère la minait un peu plus chaque jour et elle avait beaucoup de mal à y faire face. La seule personne qui lui permettait de se sortir un tant soit peu de son enfer personnel était sa charmante petite-amie. Un éclair jaune et rouge passa soudainement dans son champ de vision, alors qu'elle regardait la mer. Une jeune femme blonde emmitouflé dans une veste en cuir d'une couleur rouge criarde marchait tranquillement, les pieds enfermés dans de hautes bottes chaudes, et s'amusait à éviter les va-et-vient des remous. Régina rit de son propre comportement… Il suffisait qu'elle pense à Emma pour que son esprit l'imagine sur la plage. _Suis-je à ce point si désespérée ?_ Puis, en scrutant une nouvelle fois l'inconnue qui déambulait sur le sable, Régina reconnue finalement son élève et son visage s'éclaira d'un large sourire. Elle était tellement heureuse de la voir… Elle cria son nom sans même s'en apercevoir et fut ravie de constater que la jeune femme de la plage s'était retournée, comme interloqué. La jolie brune se précipita vers le petit chemin de pierres taillées jouxtant le manoir et dévala la bute de sable séparant sa propriété de la plage. Emma avait, elle aussi, couru dans sa direction lorsque sa professeure l'avait appelé. Elles se rejoignirent rapidement et Régina se jeta littéralement sur elle, l'embrassant à pleine bouche.

 **-Oh, mon Dieu, Emma. Ton œil !** S'exclama la brune en prenant le visage de sa compagne en coupe. **Mary m'a appelé et m'a parlé d'une bagarre mais…**

 **-C'est moins grave que ça en a l'air. Je… C'est…**

Emma bafouillait. Elle ne s'était pas attendu à voir la brune aussi vite et n'avait donc pas eu le temps d'échafauder un plan pour lui parler de l'altercation et de ses répercutions. Elle craignait que sa compagne ne prenne peur et ne la quitte sans ménagement… Des larmes perlèrent aux coins des yeux à cette perspective funeste avant qu'elle n'ait pu les retenir. Mais Régina les remarqua aussitôt.

 **-Emma…** S'inquiéta la brune. **Je suis là, ne pleure pas.**

Elle prit la blonde dans ses bras, la serrant tendrement avant de poser sa tête sur son épaule. Régina continua de la cajoler le temps qu'il fallut à la jeune femme pour se calmer. Puis dans un flot presque ininterrompu, Emma laissa le stresse l'emporter et raconta toute l'histoire sans mettre de filtre. Elle parla de Killian, de ses déconvenues qui avaient entrainé un comportement distant, puis de ses révélations, de leur dispute, et enfin des cris et des coups qui s'ensuivirent. Régina encaissa, le regard grave. Elle aurait voulu profiter de sa compagne, lui parler pendant des heures, l'embrasser longuement sur le canapé et regarder un ou deux films tout en dégustant un bon repas, un verre à la main… Oui, cette perspective aurait été simplement parfaite à ses yeux. Mais la réalité semblait bien plus cruelle.

 **-Oh, Emma…** Souffla la brune une fois le débit de paroles de son élève terminé. **Je voudrais tellement que notre relation soit plus simple… A cause de moi, tu mets tes rapports avec tes amis à mal. Ce n'est pas ce que je souhaite.**

- **Arrête,** renifla Emma. **Je parlerais à Killian. Mes amis me soutiendront.**

 **-Mais tu leur mens par ma faute.**

 **-Sache que je ne t'ai pas attendu pour leur mentir de temps en temps,** plaisanta la blonde, se voulant rassurante. **S'il te plait, fais-moi confiance. Je parlerais à mon ami et il ne dira rien.**

 **-Emma…**

 **-Il n'a aucune preuve, de toute manière ! Tout ce qu'il pourrait raconter, c'est qu'il nous a vues sortir d'un restaurant. C'est sa parole contre la nôtre.**

 **-Il nous aurait aussi vues s'embrasser dans la ruelle, d'après tes dires. Et ça, devant un tribunal, c'est puni par la loi.**

 **-Seulement si je suis mineur. Hors, ça n'a jamais été le cas… Je te jure que la situation n'est pas aussi catastrophique que tu sembles le penser, Régina.**

 **-Et moi je pense sincèrement que tu minimises grandement les répercutions que ça pourrait avoir, bien au contraire.**

Emma se tue quelques instants. Elle observa sa compagne et ses yeux brillants d'inquiétude. Un vent léger mais glacé fit s'emmêler ses cheveux bruns et les firent toutes deux frissonner, puis elle s'approcha. Elle avait peur mais elle constata que la brune était probablement aussi effrayée qu'elle ne l'était, sinon plus. Emma tendit sa main et caressa la joue de Régina avec autant de tendresse et de douceur que le tremblement de ses doigts le lui permettait.

 **-Je t'aime, Régina.**

Ces quelques mots pleins de sincérité et d'affection suffirent à détendre la brune sous sa paume.

 **-Je suis folle de toi et je ne laisserais personne te faire du mal. Pas même toi.**

Régina fut incapable de répliquer quoi que ce soit face au regard chaud et assuré que la jeune femme braquait sur elle. La blonde continua.

 **-J'ai conscience de ce que tu risques, n'imagine pas que je l'ignore. C'est bien pour ça que je me battrais pour te protéger, quoi qu'il m'en coûte. Je refuse de te perdre…**

La brune aurait tellement voulu la contredire. Lui avouer qu'elle devait penser avant tout à elle-même et à son avenir. Mais la force de ses sentiments était telle, et Emma paraissait si sûre d'elle, que Régina en fut apaisée. C'était bien trop agréable de se sentir aimer et protéger contre vents et marrées pour tout abandonner maintenant… Et c'était pourtant bien ce qu'elle avait eu en tête lorsque sa compagne lui avait raconté son altercation avec le jeune Jones. N'importe quelle personne dans sa situation se serait éloigné et aurait quitté la jeune femme sur le champ, pour la préserver, elle et son innocence… Cependant, Régina était une personne égoïste. Et elle voulait garder savamment la jolie blonde pour elle.

 **-Viens. Allons chez moi.**

Régina pris la main de la jeune femme qui se laissa faire avec plaisir. Elles entremêlèrent leurs doigts amoureusement et rentrèrent se réchauffer dans le manoir.

 **-Sympa la baraque,** finit par lâcher Emma avec un clin d'œil provocateur.

 **-Ce n'est pas exactement la mienne, en fait. Nous sommes chez mes parents.**

 **-Tu habites encore avec tes parents !?**

L'exclamation de la jeune femme la fit rire, puis un voile de tristesse passa rapidement sur son visage.

 **-Mon père est décédé quelques années plus tôt, avant que je ne revienne dans la région. Un bête accident de chasse. Et ma mère…**

Le regard de Régina se perdit vers la porte séparant l'espace privé de Cora du reste de la maison. Elle s'en détourna rapidement pour rencontrer les yeux verts bienveillant de sa compagne.

 **-Tu es la première personne que j'invite ici depuis des années.**

 **-Tu veux dire que jamais Robin…**

 **-Non. Nous ne nous voyions uniquement à l'hôtel ou au restaurant. Principalement à cause de ma mère.**

 **-Pour quelle raison ?** Questionna doucement Emma, ne voulant se montrer ni envahissante, ni trop indiscrète.

 **-Elle est malade… Alzheimer sévère,** soupira la brune. **J'ai vendu mon appartement et je suis revenue vivre ici pour m'occuper d'elle.**

Pour toute réponse, Emma lui attrapa la main, qu'elle avait relâché lorsqu'elles étaient entrées, et la serra tendrement. Nulle trace de pitié dans son beau regard émeraude, seulement un immense soutien et un profond respect devant son courage. Elles s'embrassèrent de longues minutes avant de se poser sur le canapé. Durant une bonne partie de l'après-midi, les deux femmes discutèrent et apprirent de nouvelles anecdotes sur l'une comme sur l'autre, le tout ponctué de baisers volés et de câlins interminables sur le sofa. Emma découvrit ainsi avec plaisir que sa professeure était une cinéphile accompli, sans grande surprise une lectrice aguerrit et qu'elle aimait jouer du piano et à certains jeux vidéo. Elle put d'ailleurs constater que Régina était une adversaire redoutable sur les différents circuits de Mario Kart. Malheureusement, leur cocon vola brutalement en éclat lorsque le téléphone d'Emma se mit à vibrer sur la table basse. En récupérant le combiné, la blonde remarque alors les appels manqués de sa compagne et les différents messages de ses amis. Neal et Belle ne lui avaient laissés qu'un simple texto, mais Ruby s'était montrer plus insistante. Ce fut donc elle qu'Emma rappela en priorité.

 **-Emma ? Mais où es-tu ?** S'exclama la voix de la brune après la deuxième sonnerie. **On te cherche depuis des heures.**

La blonde roula des yeux. Elle observa sa compagne se lever pour faire du café et son regard se posa longuement sur le postérieur aguicheur de la concernée. Elle la soupçonnait même d'accentuer le roulement de ses hanches, se sachant contempler.

 **-Je suis partie me balader après l'entrainement. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?** Finit-elle par demander.

 **-On est à la bibliothèque, pour commencer les recherches sur la mère de Neal. Tu nous rejoins ?**

La jeune femme hésita. Elle souhaitait encore passer du temps avec Régina mais cette dernière lui fit comprendre en revenant charger de deux tasses fumantes qu'elle devrait y aller. Leur couple ne devait en aucun cas empiéter sur ses relations avec ses amis et Ruby ne lui pardonnerait jamais un tel écart de conduite…

- **Je vous rejoins dans une heure, le temps de faire la route à pied.**

 **-Ça marche ! A toute, blondie.**

Régina se rassit près de la jeune femme, et lui tendit son récipient bouillant. Emma lui sourit, contrite. Elles discutèrent quelques minutes avant que la blonde ne doive partir, non sans lui promettre de revenir très vite.

0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0

La météo s'était dangereusement dégrader en cette fin d'après-midi et il pleuvait désormais à verse. Emma ne put donc éviter de finir tremper et entra dans la bibliothèque, dégoulinante d'eau de pluie.

 **-Miss Swan, nous ne vous attendions plus,** plaisanta Mr. Gold en l'accueillant.

Il lui tendit un mouchoir sur lequel la jeune femme remarqua des initiales brodées en lettre doré et le remercia.

 **-Vous me le rendrez plus tard, je ne suis pas pressé,** dit-il en signe de refus lorsqu'Emma voulu lui rendre le linge devenu humide. **Vos amis sont dans le coin médiathèque.**

 **-Merci, Mr. Gold.**

Puis elle se faufila prestement entre les rayons pour rejoindre ladite salle emplie d'ordinateurs, dissimulée derrière une arche au fin fond de la grande pièce ornementée. A peine le porche franchit, Emma manqua de bousculer Killian qui allait justement sortir. Ils se fixèrent longuement, la colère marquant leur trait. La blonde remarqua la lèvre fendue légèrement bleutée de son ami et un rictus moqueur étira alors sa bouche.

 **-Ravi de constater que je ne suis pas la seule à garder un souvenir cuisant de notre… Incartade,** lança-t-elle avec humeur.

Killian fronça les sourcils avec dédains en réponse et s'éloigna rapidement.

 **-Emma, ne le cherche pas s'il te plait. C'est déjà dure d'avoir dut vous voir vous battre une fois, ce serait gentil de ne pas réitérer l'expérience,** marmonna Neal concentré sur son écran d'ordinateur. **Merci d'avance.**

 **-Il a raison… Vient plutôt nous aider,** lâcha Belle en l'invitant à s'assoir à côté d'elle.

Emma prit place et actionna le moteur de recherche.

 **-Comment s'appelle ta mère ?** Questionne-t-elle.

 **-Mila Connors, mais on a déjà essayé et ça ne donne rien,** répond Neal, frustré.

Sa réplique légèrement cinglante prouva quelque peu à la blonde que son ami était déçu de ne rien trouver de probant sur sa mère.

 **-Bon… Vous avez essayés quoi d'autres ?**

 **-Ses dernières adresses connues, son ancien lieu de travail, les réseaux sociaux… J'ai même regardé sur des sites de rencontre, au cas où… Mais pour l'instant, la recherche de donne rien,** murmura Belle.

 **-Et où est partie Ruby ?**

 **-Justement, elle a trouvé quelques renseignements sur des foyers pour toxicomanes. On s'est peut-être dit qu'ils pourraient nous donner des informations sur Mila, s'il s'avère qu'elle y a effectivement passé du temps... Elle est partie il y a dix minutes et Killian allait la rejoindre lorsque tu es arrivée.**

Emma acquiesça puis réfléchit un instant. Où pouvaient-ils chercher pour trouver des renseignements sur la mère disparut de Neal ? Elle décida tout de même de taper le nom de la femme puis de voir ce que cela donnait… Il fallait bien commencer quelque part.

* * *

 **Eh voilà ! J'espère que cette suite a été à votre gout !**

 **Le prochain chapitre arrive très vite (normalement la semaine prochaine, si tout va bien) et évidemment, quelques petits accrochages entre nos amis sont attendus, ainsi que de petites remontrances et même des scènes coquines...**

 **Je ne vous en dit pas plus ;P**

 **A la prochaine !**

 **EBS**


End file.
